A Sorcerer's Blessing
by catsrawesome
Summary: MAJOR CROSSOVER OF HEROES OF OLYMPUS, KANE CRONICLES, NI NO KUNI, AND INHERITANCE CYCLE. I CAN'T PUT ALL OF THEM DOWN BECAUSE THERE IS ONLY TWO SLOTS FOR CROSSOVERS! This takes place after house of hades. When Leo meets a fairy (not from NNK), he is whisked into a new world (or worlds) of magic. With his new skills, he might be able to free the girl of his dreams... Calypso. CALEO!
1. The Duty of Every Fairy

**Hey Everyone!  
This is my first every fanfiction! YAY! So please take it easy on with the insults on this one because this is my first fanfiction and I probably stink.**

**So this is a little bit of a mashup with a couple stories, which are Eragon, Ni No Kuni (it is a very great game if you haven't heard of it. Try it out some time) and… THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS! ONE OF MY FAVORITES!**

**So anyway, this is the story of my all time favorite demigod, Leo Valdez. Leo gets a vision to come to a forest where he meets a little special someone. (it is definitely not who you think). This fanfic will also have some Caleo in it later on, so you r welcome.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Lily's POV

I had never been so happy in all my life.

After weeks and weeks of planning, I was finally ready. I was going to be a guardian. Or, I will if he accepts it.

All I have to do is protect one demigod. If I do it well, I will get my wings. That is the duty of every fairy.

I guess I could have just gotten a job back at home. That would have been a much easier way to get my wings, but much less exciting. And I won't be as powerful as I would be if I had been a guardian. And this is my dream.

I decided to look at him one last time before I actually meet him in person.

I waved my hand in front of me. A swirl of mist appeared in front of me and gradually smoothed itself out. Suddenly, a fifteen year old boy appeared.

This boy looked a little like a Ladino Elf, with slightly pointy ears and a big grin that lit up his whole face. I liked that smile. It was one of the big factors that made me decide to pick him.

Right now, he was in his bunk in his ship, the _Argo ll. _I still thought it was amazing that he was able to build such an amazing think. Then again, he was a son of Hephaestus.

He wasn't sleeping like the other passengers aboard the ship. He was lying awake, frowning. When he wasn't smiling, he looked so sad. I wanted to help him even if it was for a price.

But no matter. I would have to wait for him to fall asleep. Or would I?

I waved my hand over the screen. Through it, I could see a fog cloud around the boy. But he didn't see it. He let out a yawn, then collapsed on the bed.

Ah, the pleasures of being a fairy.

I prepared for the vision. Hopefully he will come. He would not know what would happen to him when he entered the forest. He would not know that his life was just about to change… maybe forever.

I closed my eyes and sent the vision.

A few thousand miles away, Leo Valdez had a strange dream.


	2. Convincing and Charmspeak

**YAY! I already got three people who saw my story in one day! I know it sounds unimpressive, but to me it means a lot! **

**So this is about how leo tries to convince his friends to let him to into the forest where we know Lily waits for him. we all know that this is going to go VERY well! XD hope you enjoy!**

Leo's POV

I called everyone down for a meeting. I was really nervous. I knew the second I told what I was about to do, Annabeth would yell about how crazy I was, Percy would agree with her (I wonder why). Jason and Piper would try to convince me not to do it, but luckily I was prepared. I had a pair of earmuffs that I got from my magic tool belt that I wouldn't hesitate to put on when Piper goes into charmspeak mode. Hazel would start naming all of the things that I have done wrong in the past just to prove how badly my judgment is, while Frank would look at everyone with a look like, _Is this a joke? Tell me this is a joke._

But unfortunately it wasn't. I needed to do this. Some part of me just knew.

When everyone came in, they eyed me with suspicious glances, like I was about to throw a pie in their face. I can't blame them. My face just naturally looks untrustworthy.

"OK Leo," said Jason, "What did you call us down here for?"

I took a deep breath. Here is goes.

"I need to go somewhere." I managed to say.

"Where do you need to go?" said Annabeth, as it she knew how bad my idea was.

"To the Amazon."

My prediction was spot on.

Annabeth immediately started yelling at me, saying how crazy I was. Percy was nodding his head in agreement. Jason started to tell me how dangerous this would be and that we should just not do it. Piper started to join the fight, but as soon as she opened her mouth, I put the earmuffs on. I couldn't hear her by now, but I was pretty sure she was talking about my latest accident (it wasn't my fault for the hundredth time!) and Frank was wearing that expression on his face like I had just said I was going to run on Mount Olympus in my underwear.

Now, you are probably thinking, 'what is so bad about the Amazon?', but let me tell you something. The Amazon is kind of like the Bermuda Triangle. It is filled with monsters. But that wasn't going to stop me.

"Guys, I need to do this." I said.

"And do what?" shouted Annabeth, "hand yourself to a gorgon on a silver platter?"

"You don't think I can handle myself?" I snapped back.

"I never said that."

"Just listen!" I shouted at everyone. To my surprise, everyone stopped shouting.

"Thank you," I said, slightly taken aback. I took off the earmuffs because it looked relatively safe to me.

"Look, I wouldn't just charge into that forest for nothing. I had a dream. There was a voice, calling me, telling me to go into the forest."

"Leo," said Hazel, "How many times have we gotten messages in dreams telling us to go places that ended up being traps that nearly got us killed?"

"I know, I know!" I shouted, "But this was different. This voice seemed… friendly."

"Oh, come on Leo!" said Percy, looking annoyed, "of course they would try to make it sound friendly!"

"He does have a point." said Frank.

I couldn't' believe it. My own friends don't trust me. Couldn't they tell that I really needed to do this? And if, by some chance, I was wrong, didn't they think I could handle myself. I mean, I was a FIRE USER! I could summon FIRE! And it that didn't work, I could always conk them on the head with a hammer. And _still _they didn't believe in me?

"Ok," I finally said, "That's it. I am going whether you like it or not. If you care to join me, I will be on the upper deck in five minutes. And that's final. Don't try to convince me to go, because you will just be wasting your time." I stormed out of the room.

When I got to my bunk, I thought about my sudden outburst. Maybe I had over done it. But I _knew _that I was right. I knew that I had to go to the Amazon. Something was there. Something that could possibly help us on this quest. Maybe something that could help us defeat Gaea.

Then I thought about when I shouted everyone to shut up. I was weird. Everyone just stopped talking. Usually if I said something like that, they would tell _me _to shut up or something like that. It was almost like they didn't have a choice. Almost as if I had used…

No. It was impossible. There was no way I could have charmspeaked them. I could summon fire and build some pretty neat things. But _charmspeak? _That was just plain ridiculous.

When I finished packing, I ran up to the upper deck and came face to face with all of my friends.

"What do you want?" I snapped at them. I knew it was a little harsh, but I was in a bad mood.

"We want to come with you." Said Piper, which surprised me.

"You aren't going to stop me?"

"Well, we already tried that," said Jason, "Didn't work out very well."

I smiled. I knew that whatever happened to me, my friends had my back.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I said, "Let's do this thing!"


	3. Meeting Lily

**Hi! this Is going to be a fun chapter! this is when Leo meets Lily for the for the first time! what do you think is going to happen?**

Leo's POV

Well, it seemed like a good idea at first.

But as I was about to enter the forest, I got nervous. Well, who wouldn't? This was a forest full of MONSTERS! But I swallowed down my fear. I had to do this. I walked into the forest as confidently as I could.

The forest was similar the woods in Camp Half Blood, so I wasn't completely afraid. I did hear the occasional growl or hiss of a monster, but thankfully, we encountered none.

"Leo, are you sure you know where we are going?" Percy would ask every five minutes.

"For the thousandth time, of _course _I know where we are going!"

Ok, this was getting weird. We walked for about an hour, but we didn't encounter a single monster. We didn't even _see _one. The others were picking up my discomfort.

"Leo, if this is a trap, we are hand feeding you to whoever set this up." Muttered Annabeth.

Gee, that was harsh. But after about another hour of traveling, we came to a clearing.

There was no one around.

"This isn't right." I said, "This is definitely the place, but there is no one around!"

"Leo, we should probably go." Said Piper, "If this is a trap, which I think it is, than we shouldn't take the time to let ourselves get captured. Let's go."

"No." I firmly responded, which made everyone let out a gasp. Then I realized what I had just done. I was not affected by Pipers charmspeak.

Piper was about to say something else when another voice interrupted her.

"Welcome."

We all turned around.

Standing there was a girl. She looked about fifteen, a little younger than me. She looked like a normal girl, but I could sense some sort of power radiating off her. She was wearing a purple dress and matching sandals. Her hair was down to her knees, and it was done in a _braid_. She also had purple ribbons braided in her hair. She was smiling, as if she had just gotten a present.

"My name is Lily. I am honored to meet you all." She said.

She came towards us. I was tempted to draw my hammer, but some kind of power was making me not. I had a feeling the strange girl was behind it.

First she stopped at Frank. She smiled at him. Then she stopped at Hazel.

"You dropped this." Lily said as she picked up an emerald.

"Oh!" shouted Hazel, and she quickly pocketed the emerald, "uh, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Lily said with a smile. She kept going until she stopped at Percy. Then she turned to look at Annabeth.

"You make a cute couple."

That took everyone aback. If this girl knew that Percy and Annabeth were a thing, than what else did she know? Lily kept walking. She stopped at Piper.

"I have seen some of your father's movies," She said, which startled Piper, "He is really good."

"Uh, thank you." Said Piper.

Then Lily turned to Jason. She gave him a smile and then moved on to me.

If it was possible to look any happier than she already did, she managed to do it. I think her power aura got stronger. I wasn't sure what she was going to do. Maybe she was going to tell some embarrassing story about when I was little, if she knew that much. Then she did something that almost made me faint. She bowed.

"Master." She said respectfully.

**YAY! how do you think Leo is going to react to this? how do you think the OTHERS will react. I cant wait for the next chapter! please comment and like. catsrawesome**


	4. A New Master

**Hi everyone! I still haven't gotten any comments, so please don't be afraid to comment! enjoy chapter four!**

Leo's POV

What the heck was going on?

This weird girl leads us through this forest, confuses us with a bunch of side comments, then bows at me and says that I am her _master? _It is a dream come true, but that made it much weirder.

"Master," Lily continued, "If you are willing to accept it, I offer my services as a protector and guardian. I am quite powerful, and can help you on your quest. Once you say the word, I will be there to take care of your every need, even simple ones. I am bound to your word, so I can't do anything you don't want me to do, unless the consequence is you or one of your friends dying. I will also be able to understand your thoughts, so if you are unable to speak, you will still be able to give orders."

I thought about it. A guardian? This girl wanted to be my guardian? Lily was still kneeling at my feet, waiting for an answer.

"What's the catch?" I asked, suspicious.

"There is no catch. Believe me when I say this. You will be doing me as much as a favor as I will be doing you."

Then I was suddenly like, _what can go wrong? _This girl _wanted _to help me. And for no price! Then I thought about the dream.

"You sent that vision."

Lily blushed a little, "I had to summon you somehow, and a dream vision seemed like the best option. So do you except my services?"

Oh, sure. Like I was _not _going to have an almighty guardian taking care of my every need.

I gave her a bid smile and said, "Welcome to Team Leo!" Then I was tacked by a hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Lily shouted, jumping up and down. Then she let go of me and cleared her throat. "Sorry, Master."

I was a little surprised by her reaction, but I completely understood it. Who wouldn't want to serve me?

"You don't have to call me 'Master'," I said to her, "How about 'Almighty Lord of Fire'? Yeah, I like that! Call me that, ok?"

"Of course, Almighty Lord of Fire." Lily said.

A few of my friends snickered a little.

"Actually, no," I said, "can you just call me Leo?"

This comment surprised Lily, but then she smiled again and said, "Of course, Leo."

That's when things got really weird. Lily suddenly hit me in the head. But the way she hit me was weird. When her hand came in contact with my forehead, I saw that her hand was not in a fist, but flat out. And she didn't take her hand back afterwards. She just kept it there. It didn't hurt for some odd reason, but it took the wind out of me a little. Suddenly, I saw visions of me go through my head. I didn't have time to look at them all because they were being looked at too quickly, but I knew they were about me. Then as suddenly as they came, they were gone.

I was seeing spots. Then when I vision cleared, Lily was standing in front of me. but she was different. Instead of a dress, she was wearing a short purple skirt that was just above her knees, black leggings, and a purple T-shirt that had a black butterfly on it. Her hair was exactly the same, except there wasn't ribbon braided in it. To me, she looked much better this way. She looked less like a girly girl and more like a kick-butt girl. She looked very happy.

"Now I know I had chosen well," said Lily.

"How do you know you had chosen well?" I asked. That was stupid.

"Because I can be myself!"

That just made me more confused.

"When a fairy chooses a guardian, they have to be accepted as a guardian. They can't force it upon themselves. Once they are chosen, they have to sort of 'shape themselves up' so look like what their Master would seem fit. For example, if I was chosen by a daughter of Aphrodite, I would be in a pink dress with makeup. But you," Lily smiled at me, "your way of me looking ok is how I would look on a regular day!"

Even though she answered my question, she sprung up a bunch of new ones.

"Wait, fairy?" I asked.

Lily slapped herself on the head, "I completely forgot! Yes, I am a fairy."

"Then where are your wings?"

Lily smiled again. This time, her smile looked different. Like she knew something I didn't.

"That, my dear Leo, is where you come in."

"I still don't get it."

"What _I _don't get," interrupted Jason, "is why you chose Leo and not one of us."

I was hurt. It must have shown on my face.

"It is not that Leo wouldn't be a good choice," Piper quickly added, "It is just, why him?"

Lily looked excited.

"I was hoping you would way that," said Lily, "When I found out that seven demigods, that happened to be _the _seven demigods of the Great Prophesy, were coming near here, I thought it was too good to be true. When I had confirmed it, I realized that I would have to pick one of you. After some thought, I eliminated all the girls because, let's face it, they don't really need any more help."

Piper and Hazel laughed. Annabeth gave Lily a high five.

"Hey!" shouted Percy, "What's wrong with us?"

"There is nothing wrong," said Lily, "it is just that they are better."

Frank muttered something about being sexist.

"Let me continue," said Lily, "After a little bit of thought, I eliminated Jason. He is brave and handsome, but a little too serious for me. I eliminated Frank for the same reason. That left me you two." She gestured towards me and Percy.

She sighed. "It was the hardest decision I ever made in my life. They are both very brave demigods that are both very loyal and true heroes. Then I eliminated Leo because I thought he didn't take things seriously."

"So wait," said Percy, "I thought you picked Leo. You just said you picked me!"

"I was getting to that," said Lily, "So I decided, just to make sure I was making the right choice, I played my final card."

"What was your final card?" asked Frank.

Lily took a deep breath. "I looked into your pasts."

My jaw dropped. So did Percy's.

"And I didn't just see what happened, but also how the person was feeling at that point, their intentions, and how they feel in the aftermath."

"Why would you do that?" I asked. This stranger had invaded my personal space. That was the only thing I kept especially safe.

"I needed to know," said Lily, "My job as a guardian is to help someone. After I saw through every last bit of their memories," she looked a bit guilty, "I changed my mind. Leo was who needed a guardian."

"Hold on," I said cautiously, "So you know everything about me?"

"Yes. I know your favorite color, your birthday, your dreams, your fears, and…" she hesitated before adding, "and what you seek."

I froze. She couldn't be meaning…

"Well, everyone knows what I seek. I want to find Gaea and punch her where it really hurts!"

Lily just shook her head. "You know what I mean."

I did only too well.

"Well, I am so glad to get to know you all, but don't you think we should get out of here?" said Lily, "My magic protected you on your journey through the forest to find me, but you never know."

We all started on our way back. I was preoccupied at the moment. I couldn't stop thinking about what Lily said. I couldn't stop thinking about one name. One name that turned my life from complicated to even more complicated.

_Calypso._

**_yay! I _****put a little Caleo at the end there. I hope you like it! don't forget to comment and like if you like it so far! thank you! catsrawesome**


	5. Death in Unlikely Places

**Hi everyone! I think I am going to wait until I get at least ****_some _****sort of review until I write my next chapter. I hope you enjoy! don't forget to comment and like!**

Leo's POV

I was still trying to decipher all that Lily had said.

I didn't even know that fairies _existed _before he met her, and when he does meet one, it is because she wants to be his almighty guardian. And she still didn't understand the 'wings' thing.

_Leo._

I froze. I was sure I heard a voice, but no one had spoken.

_Leo._

The voice sounded familiar. It was a dangerous idea, but it was worth a shot.

_Who are you?_

_Who do you think?_

Then I remembered.

_Lily?_

_You have got to be kidding me! I just spoke to you only a few minutes ago and you _already_ forget my voice?_

_Sorry! I am a little new with the mind talking thing!_

_I understand. Do you still want to know about my wings?_

_Yes please._

_Every fairy is born with wings, but they are colorless. They are similar to the wings of a moth. When a fairy reaches the age of ten, they are given a choice. They can either get a job or become a guardian. Getting a job is the far easier way to get wings, but becoming a guardian is much more exciting._

_But wait. If you are born with wings, then why do you need do get another pair?_

_The only purpose of those sad wings is for flying. When I say the phrase 'get my wings' I mean a new version. A version that is full of color. And the wings will increase my power. That is another benefit of being a guardian instead of just getting a job. The wings of an accomplished guardian are much more beautiful, and will make me more powerful than I would have been if I got my wings from getting a job._

_Why are we talking with our minds and not just talking?_

_Watch out for that tree._

Before I could figure out what she meant, I walked right into a giant tree. Everyone started laughing.

"Hey!" I protested.

Jason was soon on the forest floor laughing. Even Lily was chuckling. I just scowled. By the time they managed to calm down, we kept on walking. Every now and then, someone would burst into giggles. Lily was smiling whole time. We talked a little more with our minds. I learned a little bit about where she lived and about her little sister and baby brother. She seemed happy to share about her life. I in turn told her about my adventures with Piper and Jason. I was telling her about how I single-handedly defeated three Cyclopes when I sensed her mood change. It went from curiosity, to fear, to complete panic.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" she shouted. We all froze.

"Jason," said Lily, "Don't. Move. A. Muscle."

I looked at him and didn't see anything. Then I saw it. I couldn't believe Lily had seen it. It was so well hidden.

On Jason's shoulder was a golden poison dart frog.

"Is that a bug on my shoulder?" asked Jason.

"No," said Piper who looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

_Enough poison to kill ten fully grown men. _I heard Lily think.

"Jason," said Annabeth, "Please don't panic, but there is a poison dart frog on your shoulder.

"_What?"_

"Don't worry," said Annabeth, "even if it jumps on your neck, it won't poison you. It only will if there is some sort of cut on your neck."

"HOW IS _THAT _SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?"

"Don't tell me there is some sort of cut on your neck."

"I got scratched by a branch."

"Lily!" I said, trying to stay calm, "can you help Jason?"

Lily didn't answer. She just stared at the tiny frog.

"Uh, Lily?" I started to panic. What if the frog jumped onto Jason's neck?

Then the frog wasn't on Jason's shoulder. It was suspended in mid air, rising from Jason's shoulder. Soon it floated toward a tree and settled on a small leaf.

We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Lily, did you do that?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you." said Jason.

"Don't mention it. Now let's keep going before someone else gets killed."

**There you go! remember, if you want chapter six, you have to comment! please go a little easy on me! I promise if I get at least three comments I will make the next chapter really good! I also like suggestions for my stories! so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment! u all r awesome! 3 cats r awesome**


	6. Lost Stories

**I am a terrible liar. I didn't get any comments, but I was so eager to write another chapter that I ignored my promise. I did see that a bunch of other people saw my story, though. so I just took that as an excuse.**

**I hope you like it! I tried to add a little bit of humor to this one. **

Leo's POV

I am not sure whether to name this as the best day of my life or the worst.

First I am dragged into the Amazon where I meet a beautiful all-powerful guardian and then Jason almost gets killed, from which my all-powerful guardian saves him. And I am still unsure about what to make about Lily. She seems nice, but I have faced enough monsters to be suspicious. Sure, she saved Jason, and gave me a hug, but still. I guess that for now I can trust her.

When we got to the ship, Lily stood for a minute, gazing at it in awe. I couldn't blame her. I was one heck of a ship.

"You _built _this?" she asked.

"Yup," I replied, "Well, I had some help from my brothers and sisters."

"It's beautiful."

I smiled.

"Hey, you wanna meet Festus?"

She lit up.

"Do I ever!"

When we all boarded the ship, I got out my controller and started getting the ship up in the air.

"Would you like me to do it?" Lily asked.

I stared at her. This was my job. Although, it would save me a lot of trouble. Why not?

"Sure," I said, "Go ahead."

Lily walked to the middle of the deck. She closed her eyes, and then slowly started raising her arms. As she raised them, the ship started to rise. A strong wind filled the sails. The mechanical engine started to hum. It took Leo around five minutes to bring the ship in the air. Lily did it in five seconds. Now it was my turn to gaze at her in awe.

When we were in the air, she relaxed her arms.

"Is there anything you _can't _do?" I asked her.

She smiled, a little sadly this time, and said, "Yes. I can't bring back the dead. No one can."

Leo looked down. Suddenly, Lily surprised him.

"But I do know a story about someone who did."

I looked at her in shock.

"It is impossible where we are now. But this man, Wander, traveled to a place where there was someone who had the ability to resurrect the dead. But he only would do so for a price, and the price was really high. But Wander didn't care, for the lost soul had belonged to the girl he loved. He ended up sacrificing his own life, but the girl was resurrected."

I tried to take in what she had said. So it _was _possible. The story sounded very familiar. There was one specific detail. One that he needed to know.

"What was the price?"

Lily frowned. I wondered if it was the first time she had frowned all day, or even all her life.

"To understand that, we had to understand the one who asks for it. His name was Dormin. We believe he used to be a god, or at least something of power where he was from."

Dormin. It was so familiar. Where was that name from?

"Soon, the people came to fear him. They used a special sword and divided him into sixteen parts."

Sixteen. Dormin. Wander. Sword. That story had a name. What was it?

"The parts were called-"

"Colossi," I suddenly interrupted, "The parts were called colossi. That was the price. Wander had to find and defeat all sixteen of them. Then, Dormin used Wander's body for his own, and came back to life. The leaders of where Wander was from later came and banished Dormin. The girl was resurrected, and Wander was turned into a baby for some weird reason. But that is Shadow of the Colossus! That is a video game I played when I was little! That isn't a true story!"

Lily seemed impressed. "It is true, Leo. The makers of that game knew about that story. They turned it into a game. They kept the story alive."

I let that sink in. I had a feeling that around Lily, I would have to use the phrase 'sink in' more that I would like.

"So, on a happier note, can I meet Festus?"

Glad for a change of subject, I walked her over to where Festus stood as the mast. Lily laughed with delight when I translated for her that Festus had said she was pretty. She replied back the _he _was pretty, which made both of us laugh. After I introduced her to Festus, I gave her a small tour of the rest of the ship. First I showed her the control room, and then I showed her where we eat every day, and how the screens show what is happening at Camp Half Blood. Then I showed her the bunks. I said that at the moment, she could use Couch Hedge's room since he was not here.

"Leo!" said Piper, "That's plain mean! You shouldn't have to give Lily _Hedge's _room!"

"Don't worry about it," said Lily. She waved one arm around the room. She mess disappeared. The decorations changed. The TV turned into a fountain. Soon the entire room looked like a meadow. There was actual grass and flowers blooming from the floor. The walls looked so much like the sky that I thought that I could walk forever into the horizon. I would have preferred something with a little more mechanism, but the place was beautiful.

"I'll manage." said Lily simply.

Once I finished the tour, I said that I was tired and that I wanted to go to bed. Frank commented that it was still six, but Lily saved me. She said that Frank's watch had stopped, but being a son of Hephaestus, the god of the forge and fire, I sensed Lily breaking the watch with her mind.

Once I got to my bunk. I collapsed on my bed. I was really tired. Then I remembered.

Tomorrow was my birthday. I was pretty sure that no one knew, and I wasn't sure whether to be glad or upset about that. Even a small celebration might get in the way of our quest. But maybe a little bit of recognition would be nice. As I closed my eyes, I heard a knock on the door. It was Lily.

"If there something you want?" I asked her.

"No. I just want to give you something." She lightly touched her hand to my temple.

"There. Now you will fall into a dreamless sleep. You won't have any nightmares. It is the least I could do."

She smiled, and then left. As soon as she left the room, a wave of exhaustion crept over me, and I collapsed on the bed.

**next, things will get interesting. Leo will turn 16 and Lily will want to celebrate! in her own special way.**

**3 catsrawesome**


	7. Birthday Surprizes

**Hi everyone! I made an extra long one! this is about Lily and Leo celebrating his birthday by watching Frozen! if you haven't seen it (which I doubt) I tried to summarize it a little bit for you! enjoy!**

Leo's POV

I woke up, yawned, and then realized that was now a full year older. I was actually sixteen. I wondered if they remembered. Probably not. I don't even remember telling them in the first place.

I sighed, got out of bed, and changed into jeans and a red T-shirt. Then I noticed something strange. On the front of the shirt were the words 'Team Leo!' and a flame logo. Did I always have a shirt like that?

"Good morning."

I looked up. There was Lily, this time wearing jeans, a purple shirt, and a denim jacket. She was holding something in her hands, but I couldn't see it in the dim lighting.

"Hey, Lily." I said, "Did you make this?"

"Yes." she said, "Happy birthday."

I forgot. Lily knew about everything about me. The object in her hand was a small chocolate cupcake with red frosting. There was also a design. It showed me riding Festus, my face planted into a look of determination.

I was at a loss for words.

"Thank you." I managed to say.

"Don't mention it."

I broke half of the cupcake off popped one half in my mouth. I offered the other half to her, which, after some convincing, she accepted.

"Now, I want to celebrate in some way. Have you ever seen _Frozen?_"

"Yeah," I said, "I have seen Jason frozen, Thalia frozen, Coach Hedge frozen, and-"

"Not _that _frozen, silly." Said Lily, laughing, "I mean the _movie_ Frozen. It came out pretty recently."

"Then I think I was a little busy at the time."

Lily smiled. "Then I think it is about time you watch it."

She waved her hands in front of her. A screen appeared, and the movie began.

I could tell that the movie was a musical, and it had to be one of the best musicals I had ever seen. Not that I actually see musicals that often. When I saw the little boy try to be like the older men and cut the ice like them, it reminded me about how I had always wanted to be like my mom, working in the forge. When I was old enough to actually learn how to use the forge, I was overjoyed.

The scene with the two sisters, Anna and Elsa, made me laugh. I loved how they played. And Elsa… she reminded me of my powers, even though she could control ice, while I can control fire. I let out a gasp when she hit Anna, and a sigh of relief when she was healed.

During the song _'Do You Want to Build a Snowman' _I was troubled by how Elsa's parents made Elsa hide her powers instead of helping her control them. As they got stronger, Elsa's sense of panic scared me a little. What if she can't control them? What if she hurts someone else?

I cried a little when Elsa and Anna's parents die. The song, while it was lively and fun at the beginning, expressing Anna's desire to play, now is sad, expressing that the two sisters only have each other, and that they need to trust each other.

I smiled a little during the song '_For the First Time in Forever'. _The song is showing Anna's desire for the gates to finally open, and I can relate to that. I couldn't wait to set sail on the _Argo ll_ when it was just built. I love when things work right, and hate it when they don't.

When Anna bumps into Hans, I immediately think, '_Oh no'. _Lily and I laugh a little when Anna stumbles with her words, saying that Hans wasn't _that _much of a looker.

The coronation is stressful. When the blessing in honor of Elsa is finished, I exhale. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath.

The party was one of my favorite parts. The duke of Weasel Town (Wesleton, whatever) was hilarious. I laughed when Anna and the duck danced together, the duke constantly stepping on Anna's feet. Lily joked that even _I _could dance better than him, earning her a punch in the stomach.

The song '_Love is an Open Door' _was a little on the Lovey Dovey side, but I couldn't stop laughing when they said the line, 'We finish each other's sandwiches (That's what I was gonna say!)'. When Anna and Hans announced their marriage to Elsa, I seriously thought I was going to wet my pants. But my happiness and giddiness was quickly diminished when Elsa finally, after all these years, lost control of her powers.

The song '_Let it Go'_ took my breath away. I never knew that Elsa was capable of. Neither did she. And the appearance change was really amazing. I wondered if I could make a castle out of fire. Probably not.

When Anna came to Oaken Sauna, Lily and I didn't come up for air for like five minutes. Of course, this was another one of my favorite parts. When Anna met Kristoff, I couldn't believe that he was the little boy struggling to life a small block of ice. And the song _'Reindeer(s) are better that people'_ made Lily laugh even more than me.

"I can see it now!" she laughed, then said with an amazing imitation of my voice, "Dragons are better than people! Festus, don't you think that's true?" That earned her another punch in the stomach.

The conversation with Kristoff was really funny ('What's his last name?' 'Of the southern Isles!'), and the wolf chase had me on edge. Poor Kristoff. ('But you won't get your new sled if she is dead.')

When they met Olaf, I don't know if I had ever laughed harder in my life. The song '_In Summer' _definitely took the prize for my favorite song in the movie (closely followed by _Let it Go_). When they met Elsa again, I was a little nervous. I didn't know what was gonna happen. Of course, I was right to be nervous, which is pretty much the only time I am ever right. Anna gets struck again, this time at her heart.

The fight with 'Marshmallow' was also action packed and had me at the edge of my seat. Soon, I figured out that Kristoff must have developed a crush on Anna. His life must be really going in the direction he wants it to go. He sells ice for a living and is in love with a girl who is already engaged. And his family is a reindeer.

Well, at least part of his family. The rest of his family is trolls. During the song '_Fixer Upper'_ Lily got up on her feet and started dancing. Pretty soon, she pulled me off the couch and spun me around. The next thing I knew, I was back on the couch, out of breath.

Elsa's battle was probably the thing in the movie that really struck me. I wasn't sure now what to make of her. Was she just defending herself, or did she really want to hurt the people. At first I was sure of option one, but then I saw her try to push the guard off the balcony to his death. I wonder if that will ever happen to me. I push the thought aside. That will _never _happen to me. Never.

When Anna returns to Hans, I am in for a surprise. Hans betrays Anna, saying that he only wanted to marry her because he wanted to be king and that he never loved her. I immediately felt a feeling of loathing and anger towards him. The same feeling I felt to Percy when I was…

Don't even think about it.

Of all the scenes in the movie, the White Out had me most on edge. I was terrified. I didn't know what was going to happen.

When Anna sacrificed herself for Anna, that was it. I started crying for real now. Lily wrapped me in a hug and tried to comfort me. Then, Anna started thawing. Apparently, her sacrificing herself for Elsa was an act of true love. Soon, Elsa managed to thaw Arendale and bring back summer.

Oh, I almost forgot. Olaf almost dies, but Elsa saves him and gives him his own personal flurry. And then Anna sucker-punches Hans, which makes me feel a little better.

The ending, at least for me, is pretty predictable. Hans goes to jail, Kristoff and Anna become a couple, the gates are eternally open, and Olaf is still being blissfully ignorant in his own special way.

When the movie ends, Lily and I cheer.

"That was amazing!" I said.

"I am glad you liked it." said Lily.

"I think it was really cool what Elsa was able to do," I said, "I wish I could do some of those things."

Lily looked at me warily.

"Is that really what you want?" she asked.

"Yes." I said with a smile.

If I hadn't said that small word, I would have saved us a lot of trouble. But, of course, I did. Lily punched me in the stomach. She did it in a similar fashion like she did when she was 'shaping herself up'. The impact didn't hurt, but it knocked the wind out of me. I also felt ice cold all over, like someone injected me with snow. When the feeling subsided, I was shivering like crazy.

"What did you do!?" I asked bewildered.

She frowned. "I did what you asked."

"I didn't ask for anything!"

"You said you wanted something, and I gave it to you."

"But I didn't want-"

I froze. No. That's impossible. There is no way shoe could have done that.

Hesitantly, I brought my hands to my chest, and then shot them out in front of me. Out of my hands flew a cloud of snow.

**What do you think Leo will do with his new powers? What do you WANT him to do with them? I hope you liked it! u r awesome**

**3 catsrawesome**


	8. The Power of Ice and Snow

**Hi! still haven't gotten any reviews. please, write me something! it could be hi, how r you, happy birthday, sup, anything!**

**so this chapter is a little short. an old enemy appears (no, not Gaea) so this is going to be interesting. I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

When I saw the cloud come from my hands, my first emotion was not fear, or shock, or even concern.

It was excitement.

I felt my power flowing through every vein in my body. I felt that if I didn't release it, I would explode. I ran up to the top deck, Lily close behind. When I got there, I released my power. I firmly put my foot on the ground, causing ice to form on the deck. I ran around the perimeter of the deck, coating it with several feet of snow. I threw my hands in the air, causing snowflakes to fall. I felt free.

I looked at Lily. I expected her to be laughing, or at least smiling, looking at me like she was saying '_Really? You are so immature.' _But instead I saw a look of dread, like she had just done something really bad. I couldn't understand why she looked that way, but it spread to me like a disease.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She didn't answer. I was about to interrogate her further when I heard the sound of footsteps. Soon, I saw my friends racing towards me.

"Oh no," said Annabeth, "It's Khione."

"Wait," I started, "It isn't-"

"Why would she do this?" asked Percy.

"Because she-"

"Must be a warning," said Jason, "She will be here soon."

"But-"

"Hasn't she tortured us enough?" grumbled Hazel.

"Of course she hasn't." said Frank.

"IT WASN'T HER!" I finally managed to say.

They all looked at me.

"What do you mean it wasn't her?" asked Piper.

"She didn't do this," I gestured to the snow, "She isn't coming."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A sadly familiar voice said.

I turned. Standing there was my least favorite goddess (aside from Gaea) Khione. She was sneering.

"How many times do I have to kill the same freaking demigod?" she demanded, "Oh well, it doesn't matter. As that does matter is that _he_," she pointed at me, "did the dirty work for me."

"Leo, what is she talking about?" demanded Annabeth.

"Uh," I didn't know what to say. Then I noticed frost start to creep down to the lower deck, and another layer towards Festus. He fought it off by blowing fire.

"Stop that!" I yelled at Khione.

She just smiled at me, not a smile that Lily gave me, but a smile that made me shiver from head to toe. A smile that made me scared.

"Oh Leo," she said, "Don't you get it? It is _you _that is doing this! Like I said before, I only encourage what will happen anyway."

I tried to stop the frost, but all I did was make another layer appear. Soon, Festus was overcome by the frost. He froze, covered in ice.

"Festus!" I cried.

But that wasn't the worst of it. I sensed the controls start to freeze. How had the ice gotten all the way down there? But that didn't make any sense. It was really hot down there. I would know, because I spend most of my time down there. I knew that I would have to get down there and thaw the ice with my fire-.

Oh.

_Lily! _I yelled in my head, _A little help here please? Can you give me back my fire powers?_

Lily looked like she was about to cry.

_Remember when I said that I can only disobey orders if it leads to you or a friend dying? Well, this is one of those times._

**I am sorry it is short. I promise the next one will be longer. u r awesome!  
3 catsrawesome**


	9. Loosing My Best Friend

**HI! this is a bit of a short chapter, and I want to warn you this chapter is a little sad, so I am sorry if you hate it.**

Leo's POV

Like everything else on this entire boat, I froze. I wasn't a good fighter, but since I was fire and Khione was ice, I could at least defend myself. But now, I had no chance of defeating her.

_Well, I am going to die right now if you don't give me my powers back! _I thought to Lily.

_That is the least of your worries. _She replied.

She was right. The controls in the control room were almost completely frozen. I felt the pressure build up. I knew we had to get off this ship, or we would die for sure. I thought about the water below us. Maybe, if we jumped over, could Percy use his powers to cushion our fall?

"JUMP!" I yelled at everyone. Annabeth looked at me like I had lost my mind, but the others understood. We all ran and jumped over the edge.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Khione shouted. She shot ice at us.

"NO!" I shouted. I managed to block most of the blows, but both Percy and Frank got hit. I could tell that they weren't dead, but they were both unconscious, ruining my plan.

Then, the _Argo ll _exploded.

"FESTUS!" I cried.

My beautiful ship was destroyed. My friend, Festus, the only one who ever understood me, was gone, now for good. And I also knew that soon, we would be dead too. I knew that Jason couldn't carry us all. We were going to die.

Then I had an idea.

I turned myself in the air, so I was in a steep dive. I was falling in front of everyone else, which was good. I spread out my arms, relaxing every muscle in my body (there weren't many). Again, I felt my power flowing. I held in.

_Wait for it. Wait for it._

I released my power. A wall of ice formed from my hands. At the last second, I flung my hands forward, forming a ramp. I slid down it partially and then I jumped. Everywhere my feet touched turned to ice. The waves from the ocean froze. I kept jumping, not sure if my friends were following. I saw a shore in the distance, probably half a mile away. I kept jumping, going as fast as I could. All that mattered was making sure that no one else gets hurt.

What were we going to do? We lost all of our supplies, food, weapons, and we are probably far away from where we wanted to go. We didn't even know where we were _now_!

And it was all my fault.

**What do you think will happen next? I still don't have any reviews, so please just say ****_SOMETHING (u got ur head in the clouds). u r awesome!  
_**** 3 catsrawesome**


	10. Grief

**HI! still no reviews. :( but I still love writing this story, so I am going to keep writing.**

**This chapter is a little violent, so just a warning.**

Leo's POV

When I got to the shore, I immediately collapsed. I started to cry. I tried to hold it in, but every time I managed to stop, a new wave of grief replaced it. I tried to take it all in.

Festus was gone. The _Argo ll _was destroyed.

After crying a little more, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Piper. I thought she would use her charmspeak on me, telling me to calm down, but instead she started to massage my shoulders, saying that it was ok. I believed her for a second.

I looked over my shoulder. Annabeth was pouring drops of nectar in Percy and Frank's mouths. Soon, they were both awake. Thank goodness.

Then I saw Lily.

A wave of anger washed over me. I stormed over to her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled at her.

"Leo, if you can just-" she started.

"I WILL NOT 'JUST'! BECAUSE OF YOU FESTUS IS GONE! BECAUSE OF YOU WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

"Leo, I had no choice."

"YES, YOU DID! YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME MY FIRE POWERS BACK. IN FACT, YOU COULD HAVE NOT GIVEN ME MY NEW POWERS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Leo!" shouted Annabeth, "What are you talking about?"

I ignored her.

"GIVE ME MY FIRE POWERS BACK!"

This time, Lily obeyed. She punched me in the stomach. This time, instead of feeling icy cold, I felt like lava was flowing through me. Once the feeling subsided, I held out my hand and tried to summon fire. A small flame danced on my palm. I didn't thank her.

"GREAT TIMING!"

"Leo, if I had given it to you before-"

"IF YOU HAD GIVEN IT TO ME BEFORE, FESTUS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! I COULD HAVE TAKE KHIONE! WE WOULD BE SAFE ON THE _ARGO ll _WITH SUPPLIES AND FOOD! BECAUSE OF YOU, WE WILL SURELY DIE!"

I slapped her face. It didn't even seem to faze her.

"YOU ARE THE WORST GUARDIAN EVER!"

That fazed her. I saw a single tear race down her cheek and then fall.

"Just go away!" I sobbed.

Lily turned and ran in the other direction. Soon, she was gone.

"Leo!" said Hazel, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell her to leave! She could have given us directions! She might have even been able to transport us directly into the camp!"

I glared at her. "I guess I screwed up again, didn't I?"

"Why don't you call out to her?" offered Frank, "She said that you can hear each other's thoughts."

"I don't want to."

"Leo," said Jason, trying to sound calm, "What did Khione mean when she said you did the dirty work for her? I mean, you can't have frozen the controls, could you?"

I scowled. Didn't they understand that I was mourning? Didn't they understand how upset I was? And yet, they still need answers. If they want answers, that's what they will get.

"Today I turned sixteen," everyone gasped, "and Lily was apparently the only one who remembered. She made me a cupcake and we watched a movie to celebrate. Then I told her that it would be cool to have ice powers. And she took that as an order. When I realized what she had done, I wanted to test them out. I covered the entire top deck in ice in snow. The frost, however, reached the controls, and I couldn't stop it. I asked Lily for my fire powers back so I could thaw the controls, but she refused."

"I thought she was bound by some oath." said Percy.

"Lily said that she would only disobey orders if it meant in me or a friend dying. Well, EPIC FAIL LILY!"

They looked at me warily.

"Leo," said Piper gently, "I am sorry, but we need to find out where we are. There is still a war going on. We don't want more innocent people to die."

For the first time, I surveyed my surroundings. They looked oddly familiar. Had I been here before?

Then I remembered. I was only six at the time. My mom had taken me to here as a little trip. We had found stones and tried to make them skip on the water. I remember my mom laughing as I tried to skip a stone that was bigger than my head, the result being both us drenched.

"I know where we are," I suddenly said, "We are in Houston, Texas."

**please review it! I love hearing from you! so far, I have more views on my land shark parody than this! please please please! u r awesome!  
3 catsrawesome**


	11. Deal With It

**HI! sorry this is really short. I just want to give a shout out to Matt for reviewing me. thank you! let me answer ur reviews.**

**1) about you saying Percy being smarter that Leo, I think that it is just that, like annabeth said, Percy is just ignorant and Leo hides his smarts. but they are both really intelligent.**

**2) about making Festus die, remember, this is a crossover with four stories: Heroes of Olympus (obvious), the Kane Chronicles (I forgot to mention that one before), Ni no kuni, and Eragon. try to focus a little on Eragon (spoilers!)**

**so I hope you like this chapter. don't worry, others will be much longer!**

Lily's POV

Leo was right. I was the worst guardian ever.

He had given me a big smile and then allowed me to be his guardian. And, just like that, I failed.

What did I do to deserve this?

Then a new feeling washed over me, a feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time. Stubbornness. I wasn't going to let Leo get me down. I can tell he still needs me. I can feel it. He is worthy of the gift.

The Prophecy.

No, not what you are thinking. Not the Great Prophecy with the seven demigods, which actually connects a little with the prophecy I am talking about.

_A half blood will come to us, weak_

_Bringing the answer we all seek_

_By his feet a fairy will kneel_

_He carries the gift to heal_

All that we could decipher from that was that this half blood will become a guardian. Which fairy, though, we found out from a tournament. The oracle in my world said that is was necessary. I won. But right after I won, the leader of my world (yes, we have a leader for a whole world) gave me a peculiar object that I was to give to the boy I became a guardian.

I was lying before. When I said that I only eliminated the girls because they don't need any help, I was lying. I _couldn't _pick them. The prophecy said it was a _he. _Otherwise, I would have picked Annabeth.

I sighed. It is him. And I will _not _let one little mishap ruin my life.

He did command me to leave, but he didn't tell me for how long.

I felt a weight of guilt. I was supposed to follow orders.

Well, I guess Leo would have to deal with it.

**I wanted Lily to now look stuborn! Leo is definetly in for it! so please review it like Matt did and say if you liked it, want something changed, ur feelings ect. u r awesome!  
3 catsrawesome**


	12. Need a Little Help?

**Hey! still working on a greeting. yup. sigh.**

**so anyway, this is a chapter that is funny at the beginning and a little bit sad at the end. please review!**

Leo's POV.

I took my still dumbstruck friends down a too familiar road. I knew where to go. I knew where we could get food and supplies. It was dangerous traveling on land, so I suggested that Frank and Jason fly, so if something happens, they can come down and fight.

We had walked about only three miles when I heard the rushing of a river. I smacked my forehead.

"I went the wrong way!" I exclaimed, "I was supposed to turn _right _not left! Now we have reached a dead end!"

"Well, how long will we have to walk to go the other way?" asked Jason, who landed nearby.

"About two miles," I said sadly.

"We can't just turn around!" said Frank, who also landed next to Jason.

"I screwed up again," I muttered.

Percy took pity on me.

"Now, look," he started, "All is not lost. There is a river down there. Maybe I could make it rise and form a bridge.

"Are you sure Percy?" said Annabeth, "I am not sure-"

"If I can manage it?" finished Percy, "Don't worry. I can do this."

Percy walked up to the ledge. He closed his eyes, and then jerked his hands out to the river. It obliged, but only just. It started to rise, and then stopped. Percy has sweat running down his face. Suddenly, he released the river and collapsed. Annabeth quickly ran up to him.

"Told you so." Annabeth teased as she poured nectar into his mouth.

"Shut up." groaned Percy.

I was glad Percy was ok, but _now _how are we going to get across.

_Need a little help_?

I whipped around. There, leaning against a tree, was Lily. This time, she was wearing jeans, a purple tank top, and a denim jacket. She had so many bracelets that I was sure Lily would have to keep her arm down from the weight. Her hair was in a ponytail instead of a braid, and had purple highlights.

I could no longer describe her as pretty. The perfect word for her now was _hot._

She walked over to me, and then slapped me in the face.

"OW! What was that for!" I said.

"That was for not listening."

"What do you mean?"

Lily rolled her eyes. Wow, Lily was like a completely new person.

"I tried to explain to you why I made the choices I made."

Then I remembered I was supposed to be angry at this person. I scowled.

"Well, you don't have to explain."

"Fine, I won't. And would you like some help with that?"

I considered asking her to lift the water for Percy. Then I had an idea. If it works, maybe the others won't feel like I am useless.

Or maybe it is so _I _won't feel useless.

"Do you think you could give me power over the river? For only a little bit!" I quickly added.

Lily smiled.

"As you wish."

Lily punched me in the stomach. This time, I felt like I just drank like a hundred gallons of water. After my stomach calmed down, I walked to the edge.

"Leo?" asked Hazel, "Don't tell me you have any _more _surprise powers."

"Fine," I replied, "I don't have any surprise powers."

I felt the river rushing below me. I felt its power. I now knew how Percy felt when he was near the ocean, and why he loved it. I jerked my hand out like Percy had done. The river shot up in the air.

I spread my arms out. I shaped the river into the shape of a bridge. When it was finished, I looked at my friends. All of them had their mouths open. Lily, however, seemed unfazed.

"Lovely," she said before she walked over the bridge. Soon, everyone else was over. When I was over myself, I released the river.

Something wasn't right. I wasn't even a little tired. Percy, who had the ability his whole life, collapsed from the _effort_.

"Leo," said Annabeth, "How did you do that?"

I grinned. "Lily helped me a little."

Lily looked pleased.

"Oh!" Lily suddenly exclaimed, "I almost forgot!"

She punched me in the stomach, but this time I was ready. I did stumble a little, but I didn't fall on the ground. It was a start.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anything else you need?" I asked.

Then I remembered. "Do you think you can teleport us to Camp Half Blood?"

She shook her head.

"CHB is in a state of war. I don't want you to get in the middle of it. Besides, if we walk there, then we have the advantage of surprise. They don't know where we are. They probably found the wreckage and think you are dead."

I frowned.

_I am so sorry._

_No. It's fine._

_I just wanted to protect you. Someday, I promise I will make it up to you. You _will _find her._

I shuddered. I didn't want to think about it.

"Ok, can you _at least _give us some food so we don't die of starvation?"

Lily smiled again.

"_That _I can do!"

She waved her hands. A small picnic was laid out on the ground. The blanket was probably groaning from the weight of all that food.

"Yum!" I said, running towards the food. Only Percy got there before me. When we were all settled, Lily raised her hands. The blanket slowly rose.

"AH!" screamed Piper, trying to find a handhold to she wouldn't fall, which just happened to be Jason's shirt. She blushed, but did not let go until we settled a few feet off the ground.

_Just a precaution. You never know when Gaea will strike._

She was right. I thanked her and dug in. After about half of the food was finished, we were all fit to burst.

"That was delicious," said Hazel.

"Thanks Lily!" said Percy between bites of a slice of pizza. He was the only one still eating.

"Hey Lily," I said, "Can you please make all the food disappear?"

"Sure,"

She waved her hands. All the food, including the pizza Percy was eating, vanished.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"What?" asked Lily, "Leo said to make the food disappear.

We were all laughing. Except Percy, who was probably still hungry.

"Ok, let's keep going," suggested Jason.

We walked for about another mile before we encountered a town.

"Houston," I said, "Home."

Lily must have sensed my discomfort.

"Why don't you guys get the supplies while Leo and I get the food?"

"But didn't you just-" Frank started.

"You can never have enough food!" said Lily quickly.

"Let's go Leo," she said, pushing me in the other direction. When we were out of sight, Lily spoke with her mind.

_Come with me. I have something to show you._

She grabbed my hand. At first, nothing happened. Then the world became a swirl of color, constantly shifting. Then the colors reformed, forming a…

Cemetery. Lily had taken me to a cemetery.

I looked at the graveyard Lily had decided to take me too. There was nothing special, just some graves with names I didn't recognize.

_Why did you take me here?_

_Look closely._

I did. Then I saw something that made me fill with dread. Now I knew why Lily had taken me here.

On the grave in front of me read the name Esperanza Valdez.

**what do you think will happen next? what do you ****_want _****to happen next? please review to tell me your thoughts. I will mention you in my next fanfic! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome!**


	13. My Mother

**hi! (Still need a greeting; no one has saved me yet)**

**so this is a little bit of a sad, yet happy chapter. I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

Mom.

I looked at the inscription on the tomb.

**Here lies Esperanza Valdez.**

**May she rest in peace.**

That's it?

I was furious. This was my _mother_! They were not getting away with this.

"Lily? Can you help me engrave something on the grave?"

"Of course. What do you want me to engrave?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could do it myself."

"As you wish. Just tap the stone and it will bend to your will."

I pressed my finger to the stone. It glowed like red hot coals. The glow became lines that curved out to form words. When it was done, the tomb stopped glowing. The tomb now said:

**Here lies Esperanza Valdez**

**She was a great woman and an amazing mechanic**

**She could fix anything, mend anything, build anything**

**Her life was short, but she will always be in my heart**

**May she rest in peace**

I was satisfied with the words I had written. It was a lot better than the words before. Lily held my hand. Then, suddenly, I felt that familiar feeling that the wind had been knocked out of me. I felt like there were tree roots crawling through my body. It was not painful, , but it was uncomfortable.

"I thought you might want to give a little something to her. There is no color at all," said Lily.

I nodded. I knew that she had given me the power of a child of Demeter. I touched the ground in front of the grave. A small flower bloomed in front of the grave. With growing confidence, I made flowers grow all around the grave. Soon, there were so many flowers that only the words that I had etched on the grave were visible. There was so much color. It was like a miniature garden.

If we weren't in a graveyard, Calypso would have loved this garden.

Don't think about her.

"It isn't much, but I think I have a way for you to see her again."

"Huh?" I responded.

"Your mother," said Lily, "I can give you about ten minutes with her."

It was too good to be true. Could she really?

She raised her arms. The ground in front of the tomb started to glow with a white light. Soon, a head rose from the ground, then a body. It was his mother, pale and slightly transparent. Then the transparent glow subsided. Her eyes were closed.

"You have about ten minutes. She isn't alive, but you can talk with her." said Lily smiling.

Then my mom opened her eyes.

"Mom!" I yelled, running towards her.

At first she looked confused, but then her eyes filled with delight as I ran toward her. I hugged her as tightly as I could, not wanting to let go. She hugged me tighter, if that was possible.

"Oh, _mijo!" _she said, "You have gotten so big! You are practically all grown up!"

"Mom, I am so sorry!" I said, sobbing, "I tried to protect you. I was a fool to use my powers! Now you are…"

"Shh, it is alright. Don't cry. I am right here."

"But you _died! _And there was nothing I could do about it!"

"Don't worry, my Leo. You are brave. Your father would be proud."

"Mom, I met my dad. Just like you said I would."

Her eyes shined with tears.

"Mom, I am sorry."

"Don't be," she said, "I am just so happy."

She brushed some of my curls from my face.

"So, tell me. What has happened ever since I was gone? I want to know everything!"

I told her everything. I told her how Aunt Rosa refused to take me in and put the rest of the family against me, and I was forced to go to a foster home. My mom looked really sad. I tried to cheer her up by joking that it had _nothing _to do with the fact that I could randomly burst into flame. It made her smile a little.

I told her about running away several times until I got sent to the Wilderness School where I met Piper and Jason (sort of). I told her about the attack and about finding out I was a demigod. I told her about me being able to tame Festus. She laughed when I told her that Festus in Latin meant happy, so it meant I was going to save the world on Happy the Dragon. I told her about my first quest with Jason and Piper, and included sound effects for my attack with the three Cyclopes. I told her about me building a giant warship which I named the _Argo ll_. As I described the ship, she seemed amazed, and I humbly told her that I had a lot of help. I told her about going to Camp Jupiter, about me being taken over by an eidolon and firing at the camp. I stopped there, guilt filling me, when my mom put a hand on my shoulder and gently told me that it was ok if I continued. But I continued anyway. I told her about our quest to save Nico. I told her about how I met Lily, and how she decided to pick me as her master. I told her about my ice powers that Lily gave me and that we crash landed on a shore that she used to take me, making me realize we were in Houston. I told her my friends were now getting supplies for the long journey to Long Island, New York.

Lastly, I decided to tell her about my sad love life. She was my mother. She could help me. I told her about the snow goddess Khione, who hates me because I am a fire user. Then about Thalia, who has sworn to never have affairs with guys because she is a hunter of Artemis, goddess of the hunt. I told her about Hazel, who was dating another guy, and then told her about how we were now just friends. Then I told her about Calypso.

I never told a soul about seeing her. Not even Jason, who is my best friend. Lily just knew, so I didn't need to tell her. But I was actually now telling someone about my deepest secret. It felt surprisingly good to tell her about Calypso. When I was done, my mom just looked at me thoughtfully.

"I don't mean to complain, I just feel a little… left out."

"Why is that _mijo?_"

"Well, Jason has Piper, Percy has Annabeth, Frank has Hazel, and I am just the odd man out. The seventh wheel."

"Don't ever think that. You are important. I can feel it."

"How am I important? I can't fight. I can't be brave like the others. I am not a hero."

My mom just smiled.

"That little boy who tried to protect me wasn't a hero?"

"But I failed and… killed you in the process."

"Don't think about your failures. Think about your triumphs. That brave man fighting off the Cyclopes to save his friends wasn't you? That strong man who managed to make an amazing ship in an impossible time was not you? That sweet and caring boy who cared about someone else so much that he promised that, even though it is impossible, he would save her wasn't you? You are a hero, _mijo. _Don't ever let someone tell you differently."

Lily gestered that we had only two more minutes. Was it me, or did she look more tired than usual.

"You have good friends, _mijo."_

"Who don't trust me," I grumbled.

"That is just life. You need to rebuild their trust. Remember, anything has a fix."

"I don't know, this might now be unfixable."

"Nothing is unfixable."

Lily gestured for one more minute. Mom looked at her.

"You will look after him, right?" my mom asked.

"I will put my life in front of his," Lily replied.

"Thank you."

She turned back to me. I hugged her tightly, knowing that I will probably not be able to hug her ever again.

"I will miss you, _mijo._ There is a spot in Esylum for just the two of us."

She turned pale and became transparent. She started to sink into the ground. I tried not to cry.

"Bye mom."

And then she was gone, leaving me with a miniature garden around my mom's tombstone.

**I hoped you liked it! I just had a burst of inspiration. please give me suggestions on a new greeting. I really need one! u r awesome!  
catsrawesome**


	14. Poem of Truth

**HI!**

**I am so so sorry! I have gotten a negative review about killing Festus. but like I said before, if you had ever read the book Eragon, you would understand the direction this story is going in. I promise it will get a lot better later. I am sorry you hate my fanfiction! I understand why you hate me. I will try harder. this is my first fanfiction, so I am trying my best.**

**I also got reviewed a question about why not giving Leo his fire powers saved him. then answer for that question is in this fanfiction. I am sorry for everyone who hated me because of this fanfiction,**

**I tried to make this one good. I am sorry if you hate it.**

Leo's POV

I definitely had a lot to think about on the way back.

What my mom said mad me fill… important. I now felt like I had a purpose. I am not sure if it made me feel better or worse.

I found my friends waiting for me in a café. When I found them, they were already eating pizza. Well, Percy was more like shoveling it down. When I saw them, they were completely lost in conversation, but when they saw me, they immediately stopped.

"Hey Leo," said Jason.

"What were you talking about before?"

Jason hesitated, so Frank answered before him.

"We were debating on whether or not to trust Lily."

I was offended. Lily was a handful, but she was still my friend. It must have shown on my face.

"I mean, she gives you powers over ice obviously knowing that they were going to destroy the ship. And then, when you asked for them back, she didn't listen. Why is that?"

It did sound suspicious.

"Lily, Frank does have a point. Why did you give powers over ice to me knowing that they would destroy the ship?"

"The answer is simple," said Lily, "Because you asked me to."

"But you said you would disobey orders if they lead to me or a friend dying. Because you gave me those powers, Festus is gone!"

"That order did not necessarily lead to someone dying. If was what you did with your powers that destroyed the ship."

"But then why did you not give my fire powers back?"

"Because then you would have tried to thaw the controls. I knew that you would never make it, because Khione would try to stop you. You would be engaged in battle for a while, and of course you would eventually win. But even if you win, you would not have enough time to thaw the controls. The ship would blow up before you can do anything about it, making not only Festus die, but you along with your other friends, too."

I didn't know what to say. Lily had not only saved my life, but also all my other friends' lives. I instantly felt sorry for when I had yelled at her before.

"I knew you would have to jump off the ship. Because you couldn't fight Khione or reach the controls, I knew that it would have been your only option. That was why I made the choices I made. I am sorry I couldn't do more."

"But you could have saved Festus! Why can't you rebuild him or the ship?"

Lily looked thoughtful.

"I never said I couldn't. You say the word and I will bring Festus and the ship back. But let me tell you something before you make the decision. You will never find what you seek. You will always be alone. I know you well enough that you will always regret the decision you made. Also, not choosing to have them back will help you defeat Gaea the fastest. I can't take you straight into the camp, but I can take you to Pennsylvania. Your journey will be far shorter and easier. It is your choice."

What I seek. I knew she meant Calypso.

But the plan to free Calypso was to ride to her on Festus after I had built him a body. Lily did know me well, and not choosing the ship and Festus seemed like the best choice. But I was reluctant to not have Festus. And the ship was the greatest thing I had ever made.

"What do you think?" I asked the others.

"I think that Lily has a mind worthy of a child of Athena," said Annabeth, "She really thought ahead and saved tons of lives. I would follow her judgment, but if you want Festus back, it really is your choice."

"I agree with Annabeth," said Percy, "What Lily suggests does seem the wise choice, but it is also _your _choice."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I promise I will make it up to you," said Lily.

It was a hard choice, but if it helps me defeat Gaea, and humiliates Khione in any way, I guess Lily was right.

"Let's do what Lily suggests," I finally said.

Lily smiled.

"Let's go,"

"Wait," said Jason, "What does Lily keep saying about what you seek? She said before that she didn't mean Gaea. What is she talking about?"

It was still too soon. I couldn't tell them. Not yet.

"It's nothing," I told them.

"It is _not _nothing, Leo," said Piper, "You have been acting strangely lately. You have become more serious. You rarely tell jokes. Pretty much all of your energy is gone. You seem so sad. This is not like you."

"I am not a daughter of Aphrodite, but I can tell you met someone," said Hazel, "You can tell us. We are your friends."

"Look, I don't want-" I started.

"Leo, we have held back before, but no longer," said Jason, "Please, tell us."

I couldn't do it. It was too humiliating. I couldn't just tell them, '_Hey, guess what? I might be in love with an immortal goddess!'_

No, not might. It was certain. Then Lily spoke to me in my mind.

_I will handle it. I will give them a hint, but not the exact answer. It will give them time to think. It will shut them up for a while._

I thought about it. This is Lily. I could trust her.

_Do it._

Lily took a deep breath, then chanted something that sounded a little like a prophecy, but didn't seem to predict the future.

_A goddess on an island waits alone_

_Two of the seven to her are known_

_One rules the waters with pride_

_A daughter of wisdom by his side_

_The other watches in sorrow, the sky and dove_

_And waits himself for the call of love_

_One is in the greatest of need_

_And he will not rest until she is freed_

Lily stopped chanting. That certainly got their attention.

"Please don't tell me that was another prophesy," said Percy, "I have had enough of those to last a lifetime."

"It is not a prophesy," said Lily, "It is just a poem."

"Nice try, Lily," said Piper, "We all know that wasn't a poem."

"Ok, maybe it wasn't a poem. But it wasn't a prophesy, either. I was just answering your question."

"How did you answer my question?" asked Piper, "All you did was spring up a bunch of new ones! Who is this goddess, which of the two of the seven know her, and who won't rest until she is freed?"

"That is for only Leo and me to know. Leo would prefer it if we would not talk about it. Now, we were on our way Pennsylvania, right?"

"Yeah," I quickly said before any more questions could be asked, "Take us there."

**There you go! please don't hate me. go easy on the reviews. u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	15. Like a Sister

**Hi!**

**I thought this was a really sweet chapter. I also left a cliff hanger because no one is reviewing my story! not even negative reviews!**

**I hope you like it! (and I hope you hate the cliff hanger)**

Leo's POV

When I said 'Take us there', I didn't mean open a portal at our feet causing us to fall into a tree in Pennsylvania.

But something I said had somehow hinted that. And I swear, I have no idea what. But the next thing I know, I was hit by a large stick, then another, and then another. By the time I got to the bottom of the tree, I had leaves up my nose and in some other places I would rather not mention.

I thought I had it bad, but you wouldn't believe some of the places other places everyone else had them in. Percy somehow got leaves in his ears, Piper was trying not to choke on leaves, and Frank had two leaves on top of his eyes that were stuck with some kind of sap. I was pretty sure that everyone had leaves in their hair (especially the girls) and I think everyone was pulling leaves out from their pants.

"Ow, what the heck?!" exclaimed Jason.

"Lily!" I shouted.

"Yes?" said Lily, who somehow didn't have any leaves in unusual places.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because of you."

"Excuse me?" I was offended. I did _not _ask to sneeze leaves. Hey, that rhymes! Ok, maybe not.

"My personality is merging with yours."

"I still don't get it."

"We are pretty much soul mates," she said like it was obvious, "It shows how close we are. Some of my seriousness is wearing out on you, and I am becoming more like a jokester like you."

"Someone like Leo," said Annabeth, "It's my worst nightmare."

"Hey!"

"Well, can you at least get these leaves out?" asked Hazel.

"Yes, I can. Frank, you are about to bump into a tree."

Before Frank could even react to what Lily said, he walked right into the tree that we fell into.

"OW!" he exclaimed, "Can you _please _take the leaves off of my eyes?"

"I can only do that if Leo tells me to."

Frank looked horrified. I knew he still had some grudges to me because I used to like Hazel, so he didn't really trust me. I wish that someone trusted me. I guess I had to prove to them that I am trustworthy.

"Lily, get rid of all the leaves," I commanded.

Lily waved her arms. All of the leaves disappeared, along with the scratchy feeling in my pants.

"So which way do we go now?" I asked.

She pointed to a forest.

"We will be concealed in there. We will attract less attention. Soon, we will emerge on the other side in New York."

"Ok, lead the way," I said.

We walked in the forest until the stars were out. Pretty soon, Hazel collapsed from exhaustion. When Lily suggested that we take a break, everyone else fell in a heap.

A made a small fire to keep us warm and watched as everyone gradually fell asleep. I wasn't tired. Not one bit. I knew Lily was behind it. I didn't feel human.

I was tapping Morse code on my knee.

_I love you. I love you._

I missed Calypso so much. I wished that I could just forget about her. Then again, I didn't want to forget about her. Calypso is, and always will be, a part of my life. Whether or not she is here, and the chances of that were grim.

Suddenly, I felt another hand on my knee. It was Lily. She started tapping my knee. She knew Morse code.

_I love you too._

I froze. I looked at her. The look in her eye showed that she really did love me, but not in that way. I realized that I felt the same way. I felt like I loved her more than a friend, but not exactly like a crush.

I loved her like a sister. And I knew that that is how she loved me.

She smiled at me. I smiled back. She curled up next to me, and I slowly wrapped an arm around her. I knew that even though it looked like I was helping her fall asleep, she was helping me. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. I fell asleep to no nightmares.

Of course, it had to be ruined. We both woke up and heard a growl.

**I am not even going to say ur awesome because u didn't review this story! (I just said it) so please please please review!**

**catsrawesome**


	16. Closing Heart and Mind

**Hi! I got another review from Matt saying that I should change my picture for this fanfic because Festus is dead. does anyone else want me to change my fanfic? review and tell me what you want. I will change it if you want.**

**this fanfic is a little sad. I am sorry if you hate it. please review to tell me what you like or want changed. but please go easy on me.**

Leo's POV

It took me a few seconds to be able to function properly, but then I saw something that made me groan more that gasp, like I was saying _you have got to be kidding me._ There were ten Earthborn. Usually, we could have taken them easily, but they had snuck up on us while we were sleeping. I was up, but everyone else was still asleep.

"GUYS! WAKE UP!" I yelled.

They didn't even move. What was I going to do? Then I noticed Lily. Her form was glowing, and I could feel her power from here. She looked at me expectantly. I knew what she wanted.

"Lily," I commanded, "Defend us!"

She nodded. She thrust her hand and I was blinded with light. When the light was gone, Lily had changed. She was wearing a black jumpsuit and black combat boots. Her hair still had purple highlights and was in a ponytail, but this time it went only to her waist. She had a belt with a sheath carrying a sword on her waist. The look in her eyes was as menacing as Medusa's.

The Earthborn were taken by surprise. Lily unsheathed her sword, which seemed to be made out of purple light. I wondered if it actually _was _made out of purple light. The gripped it with both hands like she had done it a thousand times.

"This," she said, "is how a fairy fights."

She let out a battle cry and ran towards the Earthborn, who were still frozen with shock. The way Lily fought was unlike any fighting I had ever seen. She put all of her strength into all of her blows, which normally would have been unwise because you would tire easily, but Lily didn't seem tired at all. She swung with forge, yet with some kind of grace. She took out three of the ten Earthborn before they actually came to their senses. One time, she took out two at a time with a turning swing. Another time, an Earthborn had thrown a rock at her, put she swung her sword without touching the Earthborn or the boulder, but a beam of light came from the sword, destroying the Earthborn and the rock. Once, when an Earthborn had tried to fight off with a sword, Lily cut right through the sword like it was a stick and cut off the Earthborn's arm, then beheading it. She even drove a stab through an Earthborn so far and with so much force that she managed to threw it and kill another with the same blow. Only one was left. I don't know what Lily did with that one, because I was interrupted be a familiar voice.

_She is a brave hero._

I turned around. Standing there (or was it floating?) was Gaea. She was still asleep, but I could tell that she was almost awake.

_You stand here and cower while she does all the work? Well, I guess that is all you ever do. You can't handle a weapon, you can't fight, and you can't, and never will be, like any of your friends. Or your so called friends._

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "Of course they are my friends!"

_The truth still eludes you, boy? I guess it is time I enlighten you._

She punched me in the head. Unlike the other times when Lily had punched me, this hurt. Even after Gaea hit me, I felt like I was burning up (that was badly put). But that wasn't the worst of it.

I was shown a face. It realized it was Jason. Then he spoke.

_You were never my friend. I only said I was because it was a trick of the Mist, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings._

Was this true? I knew it was the Mist that made us think that we were friends before we knew who we were, but after that I was sure that we were friends for real. Did Jason really think that?

Right after Jason finished, Piper's face showed up.

_You are not powerful. You are an annoying little boy that will always be a pest._

No. I thought I was funny. Was I really that annoying?

Next was Percy.

_You are a hero? You have caused us nothing but trouble. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have had to go on that huge side quest to find the_ _Athena Parthenos__. _

It wasn't my fault! The Eidolons had possessed me! But maybe if I had fought back a little harder, would all of this have not happened?

Annabeth came next.

_Because of you, Percy and I almost died. Because of you, we almost died I Tartarus. Because of you, we will forever have nightmares of that dreaded place._

It was my fault. I almost killed Percy and Annabeth. Only because they were great heroes and sheer luck they managed to get out. No thanks to me.

Frank appeared next.

_You will always be the outsider. You always have been the outsider. You will never fit in with us. I think even Nico fits in with us better. You are weak, but you are too dumb to know that._

No. Frank never said that. This is a trick of Gaea. She is trying to drive me insane. It won't work.

Then, Hazel appeared.

_You will never find love. No one will ever be dumb enough to love you, even though you are stupid enough to fall for every girl you lay eyes on. You are a scrawny, annoying, unbearable boy and no one ever wants to be around you. I don't either. You are not a hero. You don't belong with the seven of the prophecy._

That was the last straw. I forgot that this might be a trick from Gaea. I lost all other thoughts. My own friends had thought those thoughts? I had thought them too, but this only confirmed them.

I didn't want to be hurt anymore than I had already been hurt. I fell and buried my head in my knees. I retreated deep into my head, where no one could hurt me. No one loved me. I was not a hero.

I cried, and locked up my heart tightly. No one would ever get to me again.

The last thing I heard before I retreated into the shadows of my mind was Lily calling my name.

**I probably wont do Leo's point of view for a while, so please suggest any POVs you want! u r awesome!  
catsrawesome**


	17. Fatal Flaw

**HI! this might be my last chapter for a while. I will definitely come back and write more, but not for a few weeks because I am going to sleep away camp. **

**this is an interesting chapter to write. I did refer to some things from Eragon and Ni No Kuni, and I will also make the characters meet. but not for a while**

**Matt, about your idea. I am actually going to do something similar to what you suggested. don't worry, I promise it will be good.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

Lily's POV

No.

The Earthborn were very easy to defeat. I should have known better. They were a distraction. And now, through my stupidity, Gaea managed to hurt Leo.

But where was Gaea now? All she did was strike Leo, not causing any apparent damage, and then leave. There is something not right. Either she _did _do damage to Leo, or someone else is coming. I had better check on Leo just to make sure.

As I walked over to him, I saw that he was _not _ok. He wasn't hurt physically, not even a scratch. But he was sobbing into his knees. I have never seen him do that. Not since he was eight. He was brave. He would never break into pieces like this. I tried to reach into his mind. I was shocked to find out that there were barriers blocking his thoughts. That's supposed to be impossible. Only people there can do it, and the skill is rare in those parts, too. I pushed as hard as I could. If I wasn't a fairy, entry would have been impossible. But fortunately, I was, so I managed to break through his defenses.

_Leo? Leo, are you alright?_

He didn't answer. I tried to dig down deeper in his mind.

I saw what Gaea had shown him. Had his friends said those things about him? I could feel it. They didn't actually say those things, but they have had minor thoughts about those things. I wave of anger boiled up in my chest. How dare they! Now, because of them, Leo was now mentally hurt, probably beyond repair.

Wait, there was another solution. I broke the contact and placed my hand on his heart. I felt for it. Then I let out a gasp, flinging my hand away from him like he was white hot metal. His heart was _closed_! That should be impossible too, even harder that closing your mind. I know why. He locked it up tight to keep it safe. As far as I can tell, there are no pieces missing, a common thing from another world I have visited often, but how did he even know how to do it? As far as I know, he didn't learn it from anyone. And I looked through all of his memories.

I heard a groan behind me. I knew it was Jason. Soon, they others were yawning and stretching. I turned back to Leo. They were not going to hurt him again.

"Hey, what's up Lily?" said Percy.

I didn't answer him. I was mad at him and concerned about what to do with Leo.

"Lily?" Annabeth came over, "What's wrong."

I glared at Annabeth, which startled her. Then she saw Leo.

"Oh my gods, Leo," Piper ran over, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," I got up and glared at all of them. They had hurt my friend. Now it is their time to be hurt.

"While you guys were sleeping away, Leo and I got attacked by Earthborn. Leo was still disoriented from sleep, so he told me to fight. I defeated them easily, but while I was fighting, Gaea took personal care of Leo."

Piper let out a gasp. Hazel covered her mouth. They all looked horrified. Good riddance.

"Is he ok?" asked Frank.

"_No _he is not ok, thanks to you!"

"Hey, what did we do?" asked Percy.

"Gaea didn't hurt him physically, so he won't die," everyone let out a sigh of relief, "but Gaea hurt him mentally. It made him fall apart. He now cowers in the back of his mind, trying to keep safe. He is blocking out the world, and there is nothing I can do to help him."

"Nothing?" asked Piper.

"Nothing," I echoed.

"Wait, I still don't get how this is our fault." said Jason.

"Gaea showed him what you guys truly think of him."

"How does that make him upset," said Piper, "I know he can be annoying sometimes, but he is brave. I have seen him."

"Gaea made him focus more on the annoying part then the brave part. He now thinks himself lower than the lowest monster on Earth, thanks to you."

"But what does he think we said?" asked Hazel.

I turned to her swiftly, making her jump.

"You little comment was what made him fall. You thought that no one will ever love him. That he is pathetic and just a little annoying boy."

I turned to everyone else.

"THE SAME GOES TO EVERYONE ELSE!" I shouted, "BECAUSE OF YOU LEO IS JUST GOING TO STAY IN HIS MIND FOREVER! AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"Oh, come on!" said Frank, "There must be something you can do."

"There should have been something I could have done," I replied, "I should have been able to show him the positive comments that Gaea left out. There would have not been many, but maybe it would have helped me healed him."

"What do you mean there would have been only a few good comments?" asked Piper, "Are you saying that we don't think highly of Leo?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I think. You said it yourself. He is just a repair boy."

"But I never-" She thought about it, "But I was only joking around!"

"Do you ever wonder why Leo is never serious? Why he rarely has a serious moment?"

They all shook their head.

"That is how Leo just is," said Hazel, "He was always the jokester."

"You are half right," I said, "It is part of his personality, but he also does it for a reason. He does it to escape the pain in his past. He does it to give off the impression that nothing will ever hurt him. He does it to stay strong."

"But I thought…" said Jason.

"Well, you thought wrong," I replied coldly, "Do you even know what his fatal flaw is?"

"I have always thought that it was that he overestimated himself," said Annabeth. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

I shook my head.

"And you are a daughter of Athena?" I said, "You couldn't have been more off. What you guys said to him wasn't new to him. He had these thoughts before. He always thought he was a failure. The only thing he thinks he is good at is building things. He still is guilty about the attack on Camp Jupiter. He thinks that he will never be a hero. He thinks that he will never be like the Amazing Jason, or the Beautiful Piper."

They probably didn't want to hear more, but I forced them to hear me.

"Leo's fatal flaw is not that he overestimates himself. It is that he underestimates himself."

**woah! I twist ending! like I said, I am going away for a while. I might be able to write another chapter before I leave, but just to prepare you, I won't be on in a while. u r awesome! thank you for putting up with me!**

**catsrawesome**


	18. Learning the Truth

**200 view and... a favorite? thank you so much Lyro Alitox! you don't know how much this means to me!**

**please review! I have been gone for 3 weeks and didn't get any new reviews.**

**enjoy!**

Percy's POV

I am really starting to hate Lily.

She is constantly playing with my emotions. When we first met her, I was instantly suspicious. Well, who wouldn't be? Then I started to become closer to her, becoming pretty good friends. Then she gets Leo to accidently destroy the ship, and the look on her face when Leo was yelling at her made me want to defend her. When she came back, I became suspicious with her again, and then I became friends with her _again_, and then when she took Leo away, I was _again _suspicious. I had a little change in the cycle when she dropped us in a tree. That time, I wanted to strangle her. But I also felt like laughing. And now, I am not sure whether to contradict her further or comfort her. She is obviously going through an emotional situation right now.

"Lily," Annabeth started warily, "If you are the most powerful person in existence, why can't you heal Leo?"

"I said that I was _one _of the most powerful things in existence," she replied bitterly, "But something is weird. To heal him, I need to reach into his heart-"

Frank's jaw fell open. Hazel covered her mouth again.

"I mean with _magic!_" said Lily, "I didn't mean- oh never mind. I had to reach into his heart and show him what you think of him that is positive."

"What does his heart have to do with memories?" I asked, "Shouldn't you have to reach into his mind or something?"

"Listen! If I just show him the memories through his mind, he wouldn't believe them. If he is shown them through his heart, then he will know that it is true. So it should have been easy to do that. It is very simple magic, but Leo is somehow defending himself in a way that is only known to few. He closed his heart."

"What does that mean?" asked Piper.

"It pretty much means that he locked his heart up to keep it safe. As for details, that will be for another time. But the point is, I can't reach his heart. I can't show him. Not even through his mind, for he somehow closed that up, too. I managed to break through his defenses, but he isn't listening to me."

"What do you mean, 'break through his defenses?" asked Hazel.

"That is also for another time. The point is, Leo is mentally hurt and I can't heal him. He won't be able to fight, talk, walk, or function in any way."

"So what are we going to do?" Annabeth asked, "Can you make him float or something?"

"No. I can't unless Leo tells me to, which he is unable to do now."

This sucks.

"It isn't safe here," Annabeth told everyone, "Someone has to carry Leo."

"I've got it," I said, suddenly with an idea. Instead of picking Leo up, I whistled. After a few seconds, a black object flew above the tree tops and then landed in front of me. It was Blackjack.

"Hey Blackjack," I said,

_Hey, boss. Do you have any donuts? _Blackjack said to me.

"No, I don't have any donuts. Do you think you can do me a favor?"

_You don't have donuts, yet you ask for a favor._

"Please?" I asked.

_Fine. But you had better get me some donuts._

I smiled. "Thanks! You are the best!"

_Flattery won't get you out of it_. But he let me hoist Leo on his back.

That task itself was harder than it seemed. Leo didn't struggle, but he wasn't making the task any easier, he just stayed curled up into a ball, sobbing. Lifting wasn't that hard (he was pretty light), but getting him on the horse was the hard part. Eventually, we just tied him to Blackjack. Then we started packing up and getting rid of all evidence that we were here. Leo just sobbed on Blackjack, who didn't seem very happy.

Lily stood next to Blackjack, trying to comfort Leo. She muttered to him, probably saying words to sooth him. But Leo couldn't hear her.

What are we going to do now?

After we were packed, we started walking in silence, Leo's sobs filling the air. I can't deny it. I have been a little suspicious of Leo because of that attack on Camp Jupiter. He isn't exactly my best friend, but I have learned to cope with him. I instantly feel bad.

What has he ever done to me?

_Well, he did send you and Annabeth into Tartaurus, _one part of my mind said.

_That wasn't his fault. He saved Frank and Hazel, _argued another part.

I thought about what Lily had said when we asked about what happened when Leo was shot into the sky.

_A goddess on an island waits alone._

That sounds _so _familiar. But who is alone on an island?

Then it hits me. Calypso.

But Lily said that _two _of the seven had seen her. I went to her island, but who else…

Oh.

Everything all the sudden makes so much sense. Leo ended up on her island. She helped him and gave him food. Then she fell in love with him, the raft came, and he left.

But wait… that can't be! I asked the gods to free her. They swore on the River Styx!

Then again, they were gods.

"It looks like Percy Jackson has solved the puzzle," Lily suddenly said.

"Solved what puzzle?" asked Frank.

"About the think you said?" asked Annabeth.

Everyone looked at me. I was sure before I would tell everyone about what I had just figured out, but now I wasn't so sure.

"Who is it?" asked Jason.

"I-I am not sure I should say," I studdered.

Piper grabbed me and pushed me against a tree.

"Let me go!" I said.

"Not until you tell us who," she replied, "We have a right. We are his friends too!"

She does have a point. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and managed to say, "Calypso."

**please please please review! I want to hear what you think! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	19. Captured

**Hi! still no more reviews. please say ****_something!_**** anything! jkjk I will let you leave me in the dark.**

**sigh**

**anyway, this is a very short chapter. it is just to move the story along. I hope that you still like it!**

Piper's POV

I am a daughter of Aphrodite. I am supposed to understand love.

Do I? Not one bit.

Did Percy seriously mean _the _Calypso? I mean, that doesn't make any sense.

Then again, it makes perfect sense.

That was where Leo went when he was shot into the sky. That explains the sudden change in personality. Why is it, now that I know the answer, everything comes into place?

Mom is probably very disappointed.

"That's impossible," said Annabeth, "The gods swore on the River Styx to free her! They would never break an oath on the River Styx!"

"Are you sure about that Annabeth?" asked Jason, raising his eyebrows.

Annabeth looked like she was about to argue, and then stopped, thinking about it.

"Ok, you do have a little bit of a point, but we are talking about a serious oath here!"

"Yes, and that is very nice," interrupted Lily, "and I would _love _to talk more about someone else's love life, but I suggest that we keep going."

She said it calmly, but I was sure that there would be some pretty dire consequences if we didn't do as she told us. We kept walking, not speaking at all.

"I wonder if that has anything to do with the Great Prophecy," said Annabeth, cutting the silence, "_An oath to keep with a final breath."_

"That is not the only oath that it could be talking about," said Lily.

"What's the other oath?" asked Hazel.

"It was one that Leo made as he sailed away from Ogygia."

"What was the oath?" asked Annabeth suspiciously.

"I can't say."

"_Why not?"_ asked Percy.

"Because you will get angry at Leo."

"I swear at the River Styx that I will contain my anger, if there is any," I said.

Everyone else followed my example. It seemed to settle Lily a little.

"He swore that he would come back for her."

"Wait, he does know that no man can visit Ogygia twice, right?" asked Percy.

"He didn't care at the time," replied Lily.

Hazel covered her mouth with her hands. Jason slapped his forehead.

"Why would he _do _that?" I asked.

"You are the daughter of Aphrodite. You should know this stuff!" said Lily.

"You do have a point, but I am not an ordinary daughter of Aphrodite."

There was silence again, and this time no one broke it.

Soon, I saw lights ahead. When we emerged from the forest, we saw the familiar sky scrapers of New York City.

"We made it!" said Jason.

_Yes, _said an all-too familiar voice, _and now you will die!_

Earthborn appeared from nowhere. We tried to flee back into the forest, but more Earthborn blocked the path into it.

We were surrounded.

**Please please please ****_please_**** review! I will give you a shout out and an ice cream sundae if you do! (jk about the ice cream part, but ****_not _****jk on the shout out). u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	20. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**Hey! no reviews or favorites or follows... sigh.**

**anyway, if you are reading this, please say something! it is getting better, I promise! **

**this is a little bit of a sad chapter. I put a lot of emotion in it. I hope you like it!**

Lily's POV

I walked with everyone else, my arms tied back. I would burn through the ropes binding my arms, but I really don't see the point. Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to fight.

I looked at everyone else. Percy was hiding his emotions, trying to look brave. I sensed that he was terrified, but not for his life. The look on Jason's face was similar. Hazel looked like she would burst into tears, but she was good at keeping herself calm. Frank looked like he just gave up. Piper was muttering under her breath, like she was practicing her charmspeak. Annabeth was expressionless. We all knew that it was over. Gaea would destroy the world, and we will all die.

Leo was still crying. His sadness made me want to curl up into a corner and cry.

Maybe, if I stalled a little longer, Leo would come to his senses? It didn't seem likely, but it was the only option I have.

"You really should think about what you are doing," I said to Gaea.

_Think about what? _she replied, _I have thought long and hard. I have waited for this moment for my entire life. It is hopeless, and you know it._

"You really don't know who I am, do you?"

_I know you are a girl with a big mouth, one that will get you into trouble some day._

"I guess you should also know that I am a fairy, and my master is one of your captives."

At least that got her attention. She turned to me. I could sense anger coming off of her, but also a tinge of uncertainty.

_Who is your master? I will kill him when I find out._

"Yeah, now I _really _want to tell you."

_I am a little curious. If you are so powerful, and by now your master would have given you orders, then why haven't you managed to escape yet?_

I was waiting for her to ask that. I smoothly replied, "Maybe he is waiting for the opportunity."

_Nice try. I know that your master is the boy who cries like a coward._

How did she know?

"Well, I guess you are too dumb to know the truth, but Leo is not my master."

_You are not helping yourself. You should just give up. Join us. I am sure that there is someone among my army who would love a fairy like you, unlike that fool of a boy._

"I am sorry Gaea. I already have a master, and I will die before betraying him."

_That was the wrong answer, Lily. You will regret it._

We kept walking. Soon, we were in Long Island. I could see the sign that said 'Camp Half Blood' from here. Soon, we reached the border that kept the monsters out. Gaea and the Earthborn pasted through it easily. I felt the power of Thalia's tree weakening. I shuddered when I thought about what had happened to it.

I don't think it could have been worse that what I saw next, though.

As we approached the camp, I saw everyone tied up. The Greeks were on one half of the camp, and the Romans were on the other.

"Greeks!" shouted Octavian, "Traitors! Come over here so I can kill you!"

I snapped my fingers. I teddy bear floated from Octavian's belt and hovered right in front of his face. Then, it jerked towards him and stuffed into his mouth. Octavian's eyes widened and he tried not to choke on the bear. Everyone else was trying not to laugh.

The Earthborn forced us to sit down as they tied us down. Now we couldn't move at all.

Leo was right next to me, still crying. It I wasn't tied up, I would have put an arm around him. A single tear raced down my cheek. It seemed like only yesterday that Leo and I were watching _Frozen, _laughing and just having a good time. That Leo was now long gone.

I remembered the song that made both of us cry. Out of all of the songs, it was the most emotional one. Another tear joined the first. I turned to Leo. It was hard, but I managed to get the words out. Soon, I was singing.

_Leo_

_Please, I know you're in there_

_People have been asking where you've been_

_They say 'Have courage', and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

Was Leo turning to look at me?

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

I was crying. I only managed to get the last words out

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

I cried, burying my head in my arms.

What has happened to me?

I was supposed to be strong. I was supposed to defend Leo, but instead I got him hurt. Now we will all die.

What has happened to me?

I was one of the most powerful beings in existence! I could handle something like this! But my increasing sobs showed just the opposite.

What has happened to me?

***Cries* it is so sad! please review and give suggestions on what you want in the story! you are awesome!  
catsrawesome**


	21. I'm BAAACCKKKK!

**HI! still no reviews. I need reviews to write, so please just say something!**

**again, this is sad. Don't worry. after this, there will be no more extra sentimental chapters.**

**but I hope you like this chapter anyway!**

Leo's POV

All I could think about is what my friends had said about me.

I was annoying.

I was useless.

No one liked me.

I was annoying.

I was useless.

No one liked me.

The order repeated multiple times in my head. I never thought of anything but that. I was unaware of us being surrounded. I was unaware of everyone around me, tied up. Suddenly, I heard a voice, clear in my mind.

_Leo_

_Please, I know you're in there_

_People have been asking where you've been_

_They say 'Have courage', and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

All of my other thoughts melted away. I turned my head in the direction of the sound, not seeing.

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

I didn't know. I really didn't.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I saw everything. Everyone was tied up. Lily was tied up. She was crying.

What has happened?

For the first time, I was awake. I was fully aware of everything. And all of my mixed emotions blended to form one: anger.

How dare Gaea tie up my friends? Well, I wasn't so upset about Octavian. Was he choking on a teddy bear?

I clenched my hands into fists. I felt them catch on fire. I didn't stop them. Soon, I felt the rope snap, being burned off by the fire. I kept my hands there, waiting for the opportunity.

_It is time for a hero's blood to be spilled. I will finally wake,_ said Gaea.

She looked at us (as much as someone can look at someone with their eyes closed). She stopped at Percy.

_You have been nothing but trouble. I think it is best that we kill you first._

"NO!" shouted Annabeth, "NO! TAKE ME INSTEAD! SPARE HIM!"

"NO, ANNABETH! PLEASE!" yelled Percy.

_Don't worry, _said Gaea to Annabeth, _We will gladly kill you after I have waken. You will be with him soon._

I was on fire completely now. I wasn't going to let my friends die, no matter what they think of me.

I rose from my sitting position, surprising Lily.

"Leo?" she said, "But-you-why-how?"

I didn't listen to her. I walked a few feet forward, giving me space. I heard gasps and mutters.

"Leo?"

"Leo!"

"What are you doing?"

"You are crazy!"

I guess I am. And I am going to die crazy. If it saves my friends, it is worth it.

"No one," I said to Gaea, trying to gain her attention, "hurts, my FRIENDS!"

I put my foot on the ground, putting all of my power in it. Cracks appeared in the ground, glowing red hot. I raised my hands. As my hands got higher, lava oozed from the cracks and floated in the air, matching my hands movements. Soon, the lava started forming. It shaped into body, with a spiked tail, razor sharp claws, and the head of a dragon. Soon, the beast became alive.

It let out a growl. I pressed one thought in its head: _Attack._

I collapsed. Nothing I have ever done ever used up that much energy. I was seeing spots. Soon, I was only half conscious. The last thing I felt before my whole word turned black were a pair of hands carrying me, and the last thing I saw was a flash of light.

Annabeth's POV

No. Not Percy. It couldn't be Percy.

I cried as Gaea approached Percy, only she knowing what would be his fate. Then, Leo slowly came to his feat.

I was shocked. I thought he was mentally sick. But he seemed fine. He seemed angry.

The magic he performed astounded me. I didn't even know he had it in him. The beast frightened me, but I was amazed to see that it went for Gaea and the Earthborn.

Leo, on the other hand, collapsed. I let out a cry. No. Not Leo. Not after he saved us. I saw Lily pick him up. She stared into space for a second, and then a giant light in the shape of a butterfly appeared. A portal.

Then, Lily looked at me. I heard her voice, but her lips weren't moving. I then realized that the words were in my mind.

_I will take care of him. My people are great healers. He will be alright. Good bye._

Before I could even answer, she ran into the portal, which disappeared right after she entered it.

**Please review. I love hearing from you and getting advice! you are awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	22. Healing Song

**Hi! no reviews. ok. now I am serious. I will not update until I get at least one more review. until I do, this is going to be the last chapter for a while.**

**please! anything will be ok! I love hearing from you! I will give you a shout out if you review!**

**anyway, this is the 22nd chapter! I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

When I woke up, I thought that my entire world had turned white. Then I realized that I was in a hospital.

It was unlike any hospital I have ever been in. The walls, floor, and beds were snow-white. Then I noticed small details. On the walls were pictures of butterflies, all different colors.

I sat up in my bed. I felt a little dizzy, so got up slowly. I looked around. I saw a few other patients. Most of them were asleep, but a few were eating, drinking water, or just lying awake. They all had something in common, though. Something that made me almost faint…again.

They all had wings. Most of them were filled with color like stained glass. They all resembled butterfly wings, except do butterfly wings have sparkles? Each pair of wings was unique, but the wings of the younger patients were gray and white. This must have been what Lily meant when she said the phrase, 'get my wings'.

I focused my attention on the patient in the bed next to me. She looked in her late thirties, but that might have been because she looked so frail and weak. Her wings were a mixture of yellows and greens, blending to make colors that I didn't even think existed before. She was awake, reading a book. Because of my dyslexics, I couldn't make out the title. The fairy, for that must be what she is, looked very sick. I didn't know what could possibly make her sick, but then I saw it: eerily blue claw-marks on her arm. They almost seemed to be glowing.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

She turned her head to me. Her eyes looked like they had seen everything. Even though she looked young, she also looked very wise.

"You are very sweet for caring," she replied, "but I believe that my time is coming to an end."

She was _dying?_

"Does it have to do with the claw-marks?" I asked her.

Immediately after I said it, I realized how rude it was. I bowed my head, embarrassed, looking at my hands. The fairy, however, didn't seem offended at all.

"Yes. It seems I have finally messed with a creature stronger than me."

"What happened to it?"

"It's dead. I managed to kill it, but not before acquiring these marks of my stupidity."

She raised her arm, giving me a better view of the injury. Living at Camp Half Blood for a few months, I have seen pretty bad injuries, but none looked as bad as this one. I doubted that any amount of ambrosia could heal this one.

"Oh well. At least we are now safe from that terrible beast."

"Is there anything I could do to make it better?" I asked her.

"Only you know that," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

I got up and walked over to her. I sat on her bed, looking her straight in the eye. I felt like I was the one in the bed and the fairy was the one comforting me. I didn't know what to do.

How could I help this fairy? I wasn't a medic. I couldn't perform any healing magic. I could fix things, but this looked like something I couldn't fix.

I remembered the mirror that I made on Ogygia. I felt like laughing when I remembered when my shirt caught on fire. I remembered how Calypso had tried not to laugh herself.

She had made the mirror work. She had sung, and her music had fixed it, even though I couldn't. I remembered the song, filled with her emotions and her wanting to leave the island.

The lyrics of the song filled my head. I didn't know how, I didn't even know the song came to me at that moment. But before I knew it, the song was pouring from my lips. I wasn't a good singer, but I felt like I wasn't the only one singing the song. I felt like I was singing side by side with Calypso, her magic aiding me.

I closed my eyes. One vision passed in my mind, quickly replaced by another.

I was falling.

I crashed on the island.

Calypso was yelling at me.

She ran back to the cave; I followed her.

She threw the pots and pans at me as I tried to come into the cave.

I fixed the fountain.

She presented me with new clothes.

Gaea came to the island, warded off by Calypso.

We worked side by side, weaving the wires.

Calypso laughed, her sweet voice filling the entire island.

We had a picnic dinner, just talking.

The raft came.

Calypso kissed me, pushing me onto the raft.

I watched Ogygia vanish into the horizon.

I opened my eyes, and gasped.

The fairy looked completely healthy. The claw-marks were gone, and her entire body shimmered with health. Her wings glowed brighter than before. She sat up, stretched, and looked at me with a big grin.

"Thank you. I am indebted to you," she said to me.

"But," I stammered, "I-I didn't-"

"Didn't do anything?" she finished for me, "You just healed me. You did do something. Tell me, where did you learn that song?"

"Um-well, let's just say I learned it from a friend."

"Oh, I see," she replied, looking like everything now made complete sense.

Suddenly, a bunch of fairies wearing white outfits burst into the room. They stood in the doorway, dumbfounded.

"Well, good morning," the fairy said cheerfully, "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"But-" one of them said, "I thought you were-"

"Yes, I was. At least until this fine gentleman healed me."

Every eye was turned to me. My hands looked very interesting once again.

"How?" another nurse asked, "We have tried everything! Nothing worked, and yet a mere _human_ manages to heal our leader?"

"Wait, leader?" I asked.

"Don't you remember the prophesy?" the fairy asked, "This boy is the master of Lily, aren't you?"

"Lily?" I asked, "Is she alright? Where is she? What prophesy?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

I turned around. Standing there was Lily. She looked just as she did when I fell unconscious, except she had gray and white wings. She was beaming at me.

"I knew you could do it!" she said hugging me.

"Wait, does this mean that the prophesy is fulfilled?" asked a nurse.

"_What _prophesy?" I asked once again.

"All will be explained soon. Now, get some rest. You just performed serious magic."

"But I am not ti-"

Lily tapped me on the head, and I fell instantly into a deep sleep.

**Again, I will not update until I get a review! so please review! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	23. Wings and Weapons

**Hi! I want to give a big shout out for fieryjunior35 for reviewing, following, and favoriting my story! Thank you thank you thank you! I made an extra long one for you!**

**this was a fun chapter, and it isn't sentimental! I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

Why, oh why, do I always wake up someone in my face?

Except this time, it was quite literally. When I woke up, there were at least a dozen fairies staring me right in the eye.

"GAH!"

I flung up, darting my head back and forth.

"He's awake!" exclaimed a faity

"What should we do?" asked another.

It went on and on like this, while of course I had no idea what was going on. I looked over all of the heads and saw Lily, leaning on a wall.

_Um, a little help here?_ I asked her in my mind.

Answering my question, she walked over and started saying, "Ok, that's enough. Leave him be."

The fairies parted for her. I smiled gratefully at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Well I am fine for someone who was put to sleep against his will!" I said.

Lily giggled.

"That was pretty funny."

"No it wasn't!" I yelled.

Lily cocked her head.

"Ok, maybe it was a little funny."

Lily's giggles become a laugh.

"But not that funny!"

000

When I finally got out of the hospital, Lily decided to show me around.

The fairy world was nothing like I thought it would be. Instead of fairies living in trees or giant mushrooms, they lived in regular apartments. With all the screens and jumbo-trons, you would have thought this was New York. The only difference was instead of regular people, fairies were flying everywhere. They were shopping or going to work or shopping or going for walks (or flies, whatever they called them) or shopping. Just so you know, only the girl fairies were shopping. Yes, there were boy fairies. I didn't think it was possible for a fairy to look tough, but a lot of them pulled it off.

Oh, did I mention the fact that there was no ground?

Every single fairy was flying around. The only ground was in buildings, and even then the fairies rarely stopped flying. I, not having wings, was carries around the whole time by Lily. Well, it wasn't really carrying. Lily was using her magic to carry me, so she was only holding my hand while I floated beside her.

And I thought Jason was superman.

We headed towards a small shop. As we entered, the lights dimmed. We flew through a small tunnel.

"Why the sudden lack of light?" I asked Lily.

"I know. You expect all of us fairies to be bright and happy. But Alex is very mysterious. But she is also very nice, if you behave."

The look Lily gave me, like she knew something I didn't, didn't really settle me. Soon, we emerge in a small, dimly lit room. It looked more like a witch's house than a fairy's house, with weird ingredients lining the shelves. There was even a cauldron. But the scariest part of it was the fairy stirring the cauldron.

Unlike the other fairies, who had bright colorful clothing, she was dressed in a black dress that went to her knees, so she looked like a female version of Nico. She was pale, and had dark brown eyes. She had green highlights in her hair, making her look even _more _like a witch. Her wings matched the rest of her. Yup, you guessed it. They were black and green.

Lily grinned and said, "Hey Alex!"

The fairy, Alex, turned to us. I thought she would turn us into toads or something like that, but instead her face broke into a big grin.

"Lily! Long time no see!" she said.

Lily ran up to her and the girls hugged. I stayed back, feeling really awkward.

"Oh! Where are my manners!" said Lily, "Leo, meet Alex. We were friends in school."

"And then she ran off and forgot about me!" Alex piped in.

"I did not! I was looking for a master. And speaking of which, Alex, meet Leo, my master."

"Hmm," Alex walked over to me and looked me over. Ok, _now _thinks were getting weird.

"Hmm, I like him," said Alex, and then stalked back to her cauldron, leaving me very confused.

"I am glad to hear that!" said Lily.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude," I said, "but why are we here?"

"To get you wings," replied Lily.

"To get- WHAT?!" I replied.

"To get you wings," repeated Lily, "Don't worry. They aren't real. They are just a spell. Which is why we are here."

"I'm already working on it," said Alex.

"Wait, what do you mean 'they aren't real'?"

"The wings of a fairy give the fairy power. They are born with wings. However, if a human comes to our world, we have a spell that can give them wings so they can get from place to place without help."

"Oh, ok," I said, trying not to sound nervous.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt," said Alex.

She puts a crystal-clear orb in a pair of tongs and dips the orb into the cauldron. She held it there for a moment, and then took it out. When she took it out, the orb had multi colored lights in it, shimmering like the Northern Lights.

"Turn around," she ordered me.

"What?"

"Turn around," she repeated.

I spun in a circle. When I faced her, she was scowling, like her patience was running low. Lily, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh.

"I mean to have your back face me!" said Alex.

"Oh," I replied.

I faced the wall opposite me. I felt the orb being pushed on my back. The sensation felt weird. It felt like warm honey was oozing down my back. Soon, the sensation filled my whole back. I saw a flash of light, and then it faded. The oozing sensation vanished. I didn't feel any different.

Lily, on the other hand, gasped.

"Oh my god they are so _beautiful!_"

Gee, thanks Lily. I really needed that.

"Here," Alex handed me a mirror, "Have a look."

Bracing myself, I looked at my back through the mirror. What Lily said made me expect pink wings with hearts. I was not expecting the wings on my back.

My wings were multiple shades of orange. The pattern of red flames raced up the wings. It looked like my back was on fire.

I loved them.

"They-they're- _amazing!_" I managed to say.

"I'm glad you like them," replied Alex with a smile.

"Ok, now we are free to do whatever you want!" said Lily.

She raced down the tunnel. Saying a goodbye to Alex, I ran after her.

When I got to the end of the tunnel, I almost fell out of the end where the floor stops. I stopped at the last minute, my heart beating fast. I didn't know how I was supposed to just jump out of it and expect to be able to fly.

"Um, how am I supposed to do this again?" I asked Lily.

"Don't worry. It's easy! Just think about what you want the wings to do, and they will do it! It is as simple as walking."

"That's easy for you to say! You have been flying your whole life!"

"Just think of it as controlling fire!"

Lily leaped out of the cave and started flying.

I must be insane.

I pretended that the wings on my back were fire. The flame pattern helped a lot. I imagined the wings flapping, lifting me off the ground. Soon, my feet were no longer touching the tunnel floor.

I held out my arms, frantically trying to regain my balance. Before I lost my nerve, I willed myself to fly out the door.

I don't know how Jason does it.

Every move threatened to make me fall. I held out my arms like I was an airplane. Soon, a gained a rhythm and managed to balance. Once I got the hang of it, I started doing loops around the building, whooping at the top of my lungs. I drew a lot of stares, but I didn't care. I have never been on a roller coaster, but I bet it would have been nothing compared to this.

"Having fun, superman?"

I turned around. Floating a few feet away was Lily. I flew over to her with newfound confidence.

"Wow, you are a fast learner!" she exclaimed.

"What can I say; I am just awesome that way!"

We both laughed.

"Come on. I know someplace where I think you will like," she said.

She flew off, me right behind her. After flying a few minutes, we landed in an arena. I saw a bunch of fairies sword fighting in a similar fashion Lily used when she fought off the Earthborn, but with not nearly the amount of skill. I saw others shoot arrows with bows, almost always hitting the center. I even saw some fairies with daggers, throwing them at targets.

"Welcome to the training arena. This is where any fairy who wants to be a guardian trains."

"It's amazing," I responded.

"I know you think you are no good with any weapon, but-"

"I am _too _good with a weapon. See?"

I reached into my magic tool belt and pulled out a hammer.

"If someone attacks me, I will just whack him on the head with the hammer! Or I could set them on fire."

Lily laughed.

"I mean an _actual _weapon! Come on. I know someone who can help."

She walked off to the other side of the arena. A few fairies called out to Lily, who always answered with a smile. When we got to the other side, Lily walked up to a fairy with red highlights and wings with multiple shades of red (why do I even need to tell you?).

"Hey, Samantha! What's up?"

Samantha pecked up when she heard her name and smiled brightly when she saw Lily.

"Lily! How are you?"

They ran to each other and hugged. I had no idea that Lily was so popular.

"Leo, this is Samantha, another friend from school."

"What do you mean 'another'?" asked Samantha.

"We visited Alex to get Leo some wings."

"Oh! That makes sense. How is she?"

"The same."

"Just as a suspected."

The girls laughed.

"Oh!" said Lily, remembering that I was still there, "Samantha, meet Leo, my master."

"You became a guardian?" asked Samantha, "I knew you would!"

"Well, you managed to get one very quickly. Not even a year!"

"Well, _I _got a daughter of Aphrodite! As you can guess, I had to wear pink dresses! _So _uncomfortable. Who is his parent?"

"Hephaestus. Actually, he is a special kind of son of Hephaestus."

"You don't mean-"

Lily nodded.

"Show her, Leo."

I assumed she meant the fire powers, so I summoned a small ball of fire in my palm.

"A _fire user? _Oh my god that is so cool!"

"That's not the half of it. Leo here is part of the Prophesy of Seven."

"You are joking."

"Nope," said Lily with a smile.

"Well, I am assuming that you aren't here just for small chat?"

"Yup. We need to find a suitable weapon for Leo."

"Of course! Leo, come here please."

I walked up to her. She reached her hand to my forehead, stopping right before she touched it.

"Do you mind?" she asked, "I just need to see into your past to figure out what weapon is best for you."

"Oh! Oh, sure. Go ahead," I said.

Samantha placed her palm on my head. I saw visions of my life past before my eyes again. Samantha didn't stop to examine any of them, except the one where I threw a screw driver at the 'up' button in the House of Hades. Then, the visions stopped.

"Hmm," said Samantha, looking me over.

"Slim build. Not much upper body strength, so a sword is out. I bow and arrow is a little unsuitable, too. Although," she looked thoughtful.

"I think I have just the thing.

She ran towards the barracks. When she came back, she was holding a dagger.

"Try this."

I took the dagger, turning it around in my hands.

"Um, what do I do with it?" I asked Samantha.

"Throw it," she said simply.

She gestured to a target. I guess it was worth a shot. I brought back the dagger and threw it as hard as I could, aiming for the center.

The blade hit the center of the target and stayed. Every fairy turned his or her attention to me. I looked down, embarrassed. Then, everyone erupted into cheers.

I blushed, not expecting this at _all_. Lily clapped with everyone else. Soon, everyone returned to their training. I joined the dagger throwers, while Lily practiced her swordplay in another section of the arena.

Let the monsters come. Let Gaea come after me. This time, I will be ready.

**Please review. I love hearing from you! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	24. Lily's Family

**HI everyone! I got another review again! YAY! thank you so much mysticzephyra for reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

**anyway, I personally loved this chapter. I hope you love it as much as I do!**

Leo's POV

Soon, I had settled a basic routine.

The fairies had kept me in the hospital just in case anything happens. In the morning, I would meet Lily outside the hospital and she would take me to the café to have breakfast. Immediately after that, I would go train in the arena. I would fly back to the café to have lunch with Lily. After that, I would just do whatever I want. I got to know the people and became pretty good friends with most of them. After a few hours of doing whatever I want, I would meet Lily for dinner. After dinner, I would go back to the hospital. With my healing magic, I had been able to heal many hopeless cases. The nurses came to love me, and the hospital became my second home.

One day, a little before dinner, I was excused to leave the hospital. By now, I had become so used to the hospital that I wanted to stay. Even though I protested many times, I was soon leaving the hospital. I saw Lily, who was waving at me. I quickly flew over to her. She started frowning when she saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"They said I was permitted to leave the hospital," I replied.

"Ah, I understand. You have become pretty attached, huh?"

I nodded my head.

"Don't worry about that. For the rest of your stay here, you will be at my house."

"Wait, the rest of my stay?" I asked her, "I thought that as soon as I was completely healed, I would go back."

"Yes, you are completely healed, but you still have to regain most of your strength. Also, you are learning how to fight with an actual weapon. That could be a useful skill, and you need to perfect it."

"True," I responded.

"Come on! I want you to meet my family!"

She grabbed my hand and flew off, practically dragging me behind. I struggled to catch up, but Lily was much faster than I was. I guess I really do need to regain more of my strength.

Soon, we came to a charming five story house. You heard me correctly. Most fairy houses had at least four stories. I once saw a twelve story house.

Anyway the house looked like a normal house (except for the amount of floors). Lily held the door open and I flew in, awed by everything.

It was like those tents in Harry Potter. The outside looked small, but the inside was _huge_! The walls were blue with clouds, so it looked like the sky. The ground was made of white panes, so the house almost looked normal. Each floor went around the perimeter of the inside of the house, one about ten feet above each other. There were stairs spiraling in the center of the room, going up all the way to the top. Except the stairs were leaves on a vine.

To put it shortly, it was the coolest house I have ever been in.

"Lily!" there was a fairy, looking like she was between her late thirties and early forties, in the kitchen area of the house. Her wings were multiple shades of green, making her wings look like a forest. Unlike most of the fairies, she didn't have any highlights in her dirty blonde hair. She seemed to be making grilled cheese.

"Mom!" Lily said, running over to the fairy. They hugged for a moment, and then the mother planted a kiss on Lily's cheek.

"Mom, I was hoping to show you my new master some time."

"Oh really?"

As they talked, I heard a noise. I sounded like the flapping of wings. Maybe it was just from outside. Then I heard it again, getting closer.

Too late, I looked up. Just in time to get tackled on the floor. All I could see as I struggled was a flash of blue.

"HEY! Get off me!" I yelled.

Lily and her mom looked over. Lily immediately burst out laughing. Her mom looked a little amused, but said, "Annie, get off that poor boy!"

"Yes mom," said the mass on top of me.

When she got off, I got a good look at her. She was shorter than Lily, and looked a few years younger. Instead of brown hair like Lily, she had blonde hair like her mom that went down to her waist. Her wings were gray like all the other fairies below the age of ten. She had blue highlights in her hair. She was wearing a short blue dress with dark blue leggings. She also had a sparkly blue headband in her hair.

"Hi! I am Annie! What is your name?"

"Um," I said, "I am Leo. I am als-"

"_You're _Leo?" she asked, "You have been all Lily ever talks about! She told me that you defeated _three _Cyclopes with your bare hands! Is that true?"

I laughed.

"It is sort of true. I didn't punch them in the face or something like that. I am a son of Hephaestus, so I used these giant claws and swung them at the first two. The third managed to break them, so I used my powers to break the chain holding an engine. The engine fell on the Cyclops and crushed her."

"Wow! I wish I could do that! Is it true that you can summon fire?"

"Annie!" said Lily, walking over, "Don't bombard him with questions!"

Annie frowned.

"Sorry. I just have _one _more year before I can be a guardian. I want to know everything I can."

"Well, if you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them."

"Oh, then about the fire! Can you really summon it at will?"

I laughed again, summoning fire. A small flame danced on my palm. Annie watched intently until the flame died away.

"OH MY GOSH THAT IS SO COOL! I have seen fairies summon fire many times but I have never seen a human summon fire! Were you born that way? Do you have any other friends that can summon fire?"

"Whoa! Slow down!" said Lily, "Why don't you ask him more questions during dinner?"

"Great idea!" said Annie, "Oh! I think I have someone else who wants to meet him!"

She flew up, flying into another room.

"Wait! He is-" the mom started to say.

"Eh ey!" a voice said.

"Never mind," mumbled the mom.

Annie came back down, this time holding something. As she got close, I realized that it was a toddler with gray wings. A small baby boy.

"Li Li!" he said when he saw Lily.

"Hi Jonah!" Lily said back, taking the baby from Annie's arms.

"Li li wanna pay baket ball ball?" Jonah said.

"Maybe later. Jonah, look!" she led him over to where I was standing.

"This is Leo. Can you say 'Leo'?"

"E oh!" Jonah said.

Lily and I both laughed.

"Close enough!" Lily said. Jonah extended his arms to me.

"He want you to hold him. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all!" I said as I took Jonah. As soon as he left Lily's arms, I almost dropped him from the weight.

"Whoa! What do you eat, little fella?" I said.

Lily and Annie were pretty much on the floor laughing. Jonah soon started laughing, and I quickly followed.

So this is what it is like to have a family.

"I'm home!"

A fairy, this time a man, flew in the door. He had dark hair like Lily, which must have been where she got it from. His wings were shades of yellow, red, and orange, so it looked like he had autumn on his back.

"Dad!" Annie and Lily shouted at the same time, flying up to him and hugging him.

"There's my girls! And who do we have here?"

"Dad, this is Leo," said Lily, "He is the person I am protecting!"

"It is nice to meet you," the dad said to me.

"Thank you," I managed to say.

"Daddy!" said Jonah.

"Jonny boy!"

The dad took Jonah from me (thank goodness) and hoisted him in the air. Jonah laughed, filling the whole house.

"Hi, honey! How was work?" asked the mom.

"It was great! I'm starving. When do we eat?" the dad responded before pecking her on the cheek.

"We are just about to start dinner. Leo, please make yourself right at home."

I enjoyed a great dinner. The family was so nice to me, and Annie's questions never seemed to end. The highlight of the night was when Jonah stole the dad's water and dumped it all on his head. Lily, who was in the middle of taking a sip of orange juice, couldn't control her laughter and spewed it out. I almost fell out of my chair from laughing so hard.

I helped clear the dishes. It has been a while since I had ever done something like that. Usually the dishes cleared themselves.

"Lily, could you please show Leo the guest room?" asked the mom.

"Of course! Leo, follow me!"

She grabbed my hand and flew up to the second level. She opened a door that lead into a plain room. Everything was white.

"Stand in the center of the room," Lily ordered me.

I walked over to the center. Suddenly, the room started changing. The walls, floor, and bed became red. One side of the room had the bed. The other formed into a mini forge. There were shelves with any kind of tool or screw or bolt imaginable.

"Ok, I could get used to this," I said.

Lily laughed.

"I am sure you will! I will let you work. The walls are sound proof, so you won't interrupt anyone with the noise. Goodnight."

She closed the door. As soon as she left, I rushed to the forge. That night was filled with the sound of me pounding of scraps of celestial bronze. I fell asleep with my head on the work table, but not before I finished my masterpiece.

**There you go! what do you think he made? please review. I love hearing from you. u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	25. Awake

**No reviews. :( please write something! I love hearing from you!**

**the Point of Views change once. Just so you know. I hope you like this chapter!**

Jason's POV

Everything was a mess.

Everyone was injured. A lot of the cabins were damaged. Everyone was in a bad mood. The only good thing was that the Greeks and Romans were not fighting.

I do have to give Reyna a lot of credit for that, though. If she hadn't convinced everyone that we should sign a treaty because the last thing we want now is war, than we would have some very angry Romans at our hands.

We managed to tell everyone about our attack at New Rome. Most of the Romans believed it, but a few (including Octavian of course) didn't. Reyna, Percy, Frank, and I were in charge of cleaning up. The Apollo kids were working overtime to heal everyone. We needed to tie up Octavian in order to keep him out of trouble. He nearly strangled Piper one time. He also tried to drown Percy, forgetting that he is a son of Poseidon and that he can breathe under water. He tried to tackle Frank, but Frank just turned into a horse, galloping at top speed. Eventually, he bucked Octavian off. By then, tying Octavian up had become a common request.

And then there was Leo.

I couldn't believe he was _gone_. Annabeth said that Lily had said (well, sort of) that she was taking him to her people. That must have meant that they were going to the fairy world. The magic that Leo performed was incredible. The beast didn't kill Gaea, but it had killed many of the Earthborn. It also cut off some of the ropes tying some people, including Hazel. She cut everyone else loose while the others fought off the Earthborn. Gaea had fled, but the Earthborn were left to the mercy of the beast and their previous captors.

The days passed quickly. They melted together like there was no boundary keeping them apart. I was only half conscious of the time. It was only a matter of time before Gaea struck.

My prediction came true two weeks after Leo left.

I was working on fixing the Demeter cabin when I heard laughter behind me. I turned around. Standing there was Gaea.

_You may have stopped me before, but now you have no choice. Get them boys!_

About fifty Earthborn appeared from the ground. This time, that wasn't all. Hundreds of monsters surrounded us. There were Cyclopes, gorgons, hellhounds, and many more. We were surrounded in a matter of seconds. Everyone was panicking.

I wasn't.

I grabbed my sword. Even if it was over, Gaea wasn't going down without a fight. Piper was soon by my side.

"What's the plan?" she asked me.

"There is no plan," I replied, "I am not letting her take over without a fight."

Piper smiled. Then she leaned over and quickly kissed me. When we broke apart, I just stood there dumbstruck.

"I will be by your side until the very end," she replied smoothly.

"But what if you get hurt, what if you…"

"I will be fine. Now, let's get them!"

We charged forward, my sword in my hand and a dagger in Piper's I heard more battle cried from Annabeth and Percy. Hazel and Frank soon joined the fight.

I fought as hard as I could. I managed to take down many monsters. Piper was doing as good. I heard the clash of battle around me.

My left arm erupted in pain. I looked down. There was a deep cut extending from my elbow to my fingertips. A single drop of blood fell from the injury and onto the ground.

The moment the blood touched the ground, it sizzled like the ground was red hot. Gaea laughed, and I saw her float over to the spilled blood. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

And I knew that we were going to die.

Leo's POV

I hurried down the stairs with my new creation in hand. I knew that Annie would love it, and I know that Lily would love it even more. I heard movement from behind me. This time, unlike the previous times, I quickly flew to the side, dodging the blow.

"Hey!" said Annie as she fell.

"Nice try," I said smugly, "but I have fallen for that trick enough times."

Annie grumbled and got back in the air.

"Brighten up! I have a surprise."

Her eyes lit up at 'surprise' like they were lanterns. She quickly flew over to me.

"I built this in the forge last night. I don't mean to brag, but I think it is pretty impressive," I said.

Annie eagerly looked around until I pulled from my toolbelt…

"A hammer?" she asked.

"It is not just a hammer," I said to her, "Come to the arena today and I will show you."

"Ok!" she said enthusiastically.

We both flew down to the second level. Lily's mom was already making waffles, and Lily was helping set the table. Her dad was already at work.

"Good morning!" the mom said brightly, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yup!" Annie replied cheerfully, "I dreamed that I was at school and the mean kid Sophie at my school came over to me. She told me that my dress looked terrible on my, so do you know what I did?"

She looked around expectantly, as if encouraging us to guess. When she got no answers, she said, "I punched her right in the face!"

She mimicked the action in the air. Lily and I were laughing our heads off. The mom looked disapproving, but she was also trying to hide a snicker.

"So Leo, do you want to go straight to the arena after breakfast? Or do you want to just fly around?"

"Arena," I replied immediately, "I made something in the new forge today. I want to test it out."

I held up the hammer. Lily chuckled a little, and then resumed eating. When we were done, I was out the door before Lily, and Annie was out before me.

Annie was smaller than both me and Lily, but she was wicked fast. The only problem was that Lily was fast too. Lily passed Annie quickly, Annie chasing after her. Unfortunately, I am not that fast of a flyer, so I was left in the dust.

When I got to the arena, Lily and Annie were fighting on over who got there first. Entertained, I stood and watched for a while. When I got bored, I cleared my throat.

"So would you like to see it?" I asked them.

"Yes!" came the quick reply from Annie.

When I found a target, I took out the hammer. As hard as I could, I threw it at the target.

As it flew through the air, its form changed. Celestial Bronze melted off it and shaped the hammer into a point. When the weapon touched the target, it was a dagger.

Everyone looked at me in awe, but I wasn't done yet. I have previously shifted from different weapons, trying to master them all. I ran up to my dagger and flipped it up in the air. As it flew, it started to extend. When I caught it, I was holding thin, but deadly sword.

I did some moves to the air. When I was done with the mock battle, I threw it into the air again. This time, when it gained height, the point of the sword dulled. It slightly curved also. I caught it by the blade, only it wasn't a blade. I was holding a bow. Pressing a hidden button whose location only I knew, a compartment opened in the bow. An arrow came out of it. I caught it and quickly drew the bow string back. After finding a target, I let it go. The arrow flew into the center of the target. I pressed another button on the bow, and the arrow flew back to me, going safely into the compartment. I threw the bow into the air one last time and when I caught it, it was a hammer.

I looked around, panting, at my spectators. Everyone had their mouths open. Annie was resisting the urge to jump around and squeal with joy. Beside her, Lily was smiling.

That smile quickly faded.

Lily fell, her eyes not seeing. I rushed over, including her sister and a bunch of other fairies. Lily's eyes started glowing white. Soon, they were just glowing white circles. Lily was twitching, seeing something that wasn't there. I tried to talk to her a few times using my mind, but with no avail. Soon though, the light faded from Lily's eyes. She blinked a couple of time, as if seeing for the first time. She looked at me with a look of horror.

"Gaea has woken," she managed to say.

We all stared at her.

"NO!" I shouted, "she would have needed to spill a hero's blood in order to wake, isn't that true?"

"Yes, but a hero's blood _has _spilled."

With dread, I managed to ask, "Who died?"

"No one died," Lily said.

I almost collapsed with relief.

"Jason got a pretty bad injury though. His blood was spilled and Gaea is now fully awake."

"Well, we have to stop her! I can fight! I am healthy! I am ready!"

Lily looked at me. This time, she was smiling. I think there was also pride in her smile.

"Well then, get ready for an epic battle, and one heck of an entrance!"

**please please please review! I want to know what is going on inside your head! you will get a shout out if you review (unless you don't want a shout out). there are more chapters to come! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	26. The Battle with Mother Earth

**HI! this is the epic battle with Gaea! there is a lot of action. I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

Lily opened the portal. I looked around at all the new friends I had made. I waved and, to my surprise, they all waved back.

"Just a heads up, your wings will disappear in the mortal world," Lily said.

"Aww!" I exclaimed, "I love these things!"

"I can still make you fly, though. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

We both ran through the portal. After being blinded by light, I realized that it was night. Lily and I were on top of Half Blood Hill next to Thalia's tree. I didn't have time to think about it though. I saw Gaea, this time awake. I could pretty much sense the power coming off her. She was heading for Jason, who was on the ground weak. I saw Piper try to reach him, but she was busy with the other monsters.

"What should we do?" I asked Lily.

She smiled at me.

"That is your decision."

I thought about it. Then, an idea came to mind.

"Gimme the ninja moves!"

Lily's smile grew.

"On it!"

She punched my stomach. Back in her world, we have practiced many techniques, including changing my power. By now, I barely felt the blow. With catlike agility, I jumped from the hill, flipped through the air, and landed between Jason and Gaea. Lily landed right next to me.

"Leo?" said Jason incredulously.

_Fool! _Hissed Gaea, _Leave here now or you will suffer my wrath_!

I looked her straight in the eyes. They were glowing like a tiger, and probably as menacing as Medusa's. Normally I would have run away as fast as my legs could carry me. This time, I smiled.

"Get ready to get pounded Gaea, Leo style!"

Gaea sailed towards me, but I dived out of the way.

_Get him! _Gaea ordered the monsters.

Ten Earthborn came towards me. I saw them coming in slow motion. I closed my eyes.

_Relax_.

I opened my eyes. Seconds before I got sliced with a sword, I dodged and hit the attacker with my hand. Normally, that would have been suicide, but right now, Lily had made me a kung fu master.

I flew through the air, planting blows easily. I felt like a bird, diving to catch my helpless prey. I enjoyed the dumbfounded expression on a monster before I killed it.

"Leo, where did you learn how to do that?" asked Annabeth.

"Lily," I replied simply.

I flipped backwards. The fun was just beginning.

_Lily!_

_I know just what you want._

Lily jumped over to me and punched me again. I barely felt the silky tendrils in my bloodstream. I watched an Earthborn run over to me with a club.

_Wait for it._

As the monster held the club over its head, I released a bunch of sticky material from my hand. Serving as a rope, I pulled down, knocking the Earthborn flat on his face. I shot another bit of the material, this time serving as a net. It would take a long time to get out of that. I shot again at a tree and swung.

"You are _spiderman_?" asked Frank, "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since about ten seconds ago," I managed to say as I swung into a Cyclops with such force that it turned to dust on contact.

I grabbed my hammer and threw it at a gorgon. It pierced her right between the eyes. After I retrieved it, I changed it to bow form. I released arrow after arrow at my enemies. The look of shock on Frank's face made it all worth it. It soon changed back to a dagger, and I managed to get five more.

By now, I was tired. It requires a lot of strength to do what I just did. Suddenly, I felt strength flow through me.

_I am here_.

I saw Lily beside me, her glowing sword drawn.

_Let's do this!_

We both let out a battle cry. We fought in perfect unison, our movements quick and swift. Every now and then, Lily would punch me, changing my power. I went from strangling monsters with vines, to drowning them with water, to shocking them with lighting, to opening the ground below them. Soon, I wasn't really conscious of which power I was using. Lily seemed to read my mind, always giving me what I needed. I was changing powers so quickly that Lily stopped punching me. I didn't feel like I had one power. I had them all, completely in control of nature. I knew what being a fairy was like. Lily and I were one.

Lily suddenly glowed. The light was so blinding that I had to look away. When the light dimmed, I let out a gasp. Lily was wearing the same clothes, but on her back were the most beautiful wings I had ever seen. They weren't purple, as I had expected. They were a mixture of all the colors like a living rainbow. They blended together, giving a stained glass effect. I smiled at her. After recovering from the shock, she smiled back.

_Enough_.

I turned around. Gaea was standing there, her eyes still glowing. Lily took a few steps forward like she was going to fight Gaea, but I stopped her.

"Let me," I said.

She looked confused, but nodded and stepped back.

_You are a fool. You can't defeat me. Only the power of a demigod and a god working together can defeat me._

I completely forgot about that. I looked around. There were no gods.

_Um, Lily? _I asked,_ What should I do?_

_Fight her, _came her smooth reply.

_But I can't! Only a demigod and a god working together can defeat her. I have never worked with a god!_

_No, but you have worked with a goddess._

I was about to reply when I stopped. She was absolutely right. I had worked with a goddess.

Calypso.

_She gave you power. That is how you were able to heal the fairy. When she kissed you, she also gave you her blessing._

_How?_

_You have her power. Use it._

_Stop it! _Shouted Gaea, _What are you saying?_

"Oh, Lily and I just realized something. I _do _have the help of a goddess."

_And who might that be?_

"You underestimated me. You have Khione to thank for this."

I took out my dagger. It changed back into a hammer. I lit it on fire, orange flames licking the top. After a moment, the flames turned white.

_Impossible! She would never give you her blessing!_

All I said was, "Too late."

I threw the hammer as hard as I could. The flaming hammer hit Gaea in the chest. Gaea didn't even have time to react before the hammer exploded in her. She was blown everywhere. When the glow died down, all that was left was the hammer, still coated with white flames. Using my powers, I extinguished them.

Gaea was gone.

**YAY! TAKE THAT GAEA! I just want you to know that right now, we aren't even half way through the story! this is just part one. remember the peculiar object! please review. you are awesome!**


	27. Parties and Gateway

**HI! still no reviews. I still made this chapter good. a little bit of Tratie. I tried to make it good for all you fellow Octavian h8ers.**

**so I hope you like it.**

Leo's POV

Many things have happened since Gaea was defeated.

First of all, we had a huge party. It lasted for a whole week. Piper served various treats from her Cornucopia, the Stolls had somehow managed to smuggle alcohol into camp, so most of the campers were drunk, and everyone was either dancing or eating. There have been a few drinking contests as well. Lily so far remained the champion. It was hilarious when Clarisse collapsed after about fifty swigs, while Lily was just fine. I have heard many rumors about pranks from the Stolls. Once, right in the middle of the dance floor, Travis had grabbed Katie and kissed her right on the lips, and then asked her on a date. A blushing Katie had accepted, immediately getting cheers from the crowd.

Lily had made friends with everyone. She, along with Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel, were constantly talking. They were so close that they could have told you they knew each other since preschool.

But the highlight of the party was the pranks on Octavian.

With a little help from Lily, we enchanted teddy bears to come alive and chase him. Luckily, Conner had his camera up, and he posted the video on YouTube. The video became viral in a matter of seconds.

The party did have many other surprises, though.

A lot of my friends got up on a stage and sung. Frank was surprisingly an amazing rapper, and he sang 'Talk Dirty'. Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel sang 'We R Who We R' together. Katie and Lou sang 'Blow Me One Last Kiss'. The Stolls sang 'Payphone'. Clarisse got up and sang 'Raise Your Glass'. Even I got up on stage, singing the song 'Tonight Tonight' with Percy, Jason, and Frank. I enjoyed jumping into the crowd, being caught by audience.

On the last night, Lily pulled me over. She asked that we talked in private. I agreed. We ran into the forest to Bunker Nine. We both sat down.

"I want to thank you," Lily said, "Without you, I would have never gotten my wings."

"No, it is you I have to thank," I replied, "We would have never been able to defeat Gaea without you."

She smiled. I think she had tears in her eyes.

"I am not sure how to tell you this, but while there was the Second Great Prophecy, there was also another one in my world. One which you were a part of."

My mouth fell open. There were _two _prophesies going on?

"It said that a fairies master, my master, would come to our world, weak. It also said that he possessed the ability to heal."

"But I still don't know how I did that!" I protested.

"It was Calypso's blessing."

"I know, but how did _singing _help? I don't even have a good voice!"

"You are wrong. You did rock 'Tonight Tonight' out there."

"I was only joking around!"

"Were you joking around when you sang the song Calypso sang to you?"

"Not really."

"Well, our leader was sick, dying. A fairies master, you, would have the ability to heal her. But that is not exactly the main reason I brought you here."

Lily held up her hand. It glowed for a moment. When the light died, lying in Lily's hand was a small stick.

"Cool," I said, "A stick."

"Look closer."

I did. Then I saw it. Faintly, there was some kind of runes on it. They weren't Greek or Roman.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"Nazcaan," she replied smoothly.

"Huh?"

"You will find out soon. Just follow your heart."

She wrapped me in a hug.

"I have to go now," she said solemnly.

"Why?"

"I have family. They are probably worried."

"Worried? About you?"

Lily punched me.

"I mean, you are as tough as nails! Why would they be worried? Are they scared you will be strangled by a towel or something?"

Lily laughed, a clear, happy note. I never realized it before, but her laugh is so similar to Calypso's.

"Take care, Leo."

She kissed my forehead. She turned around, waved her hand, and the portal appeared.

"I hope to see you again," she said, "Goodbye."

She ran into the portal. Then she was gone. I stared at the spot she disappeared, still holding the strange stick.

000

I have tried everything.

I asked all of the Athena campers about the runes. They have never seen them before. I asked Chiron. He hasn't seen them either. I even asked Dionysus, too. He didn't care at all.

I was tempted to look on the internet, but the last thing we want now is monsters. I was soon asking everyone, feeling foolish. I tried using the stick. I drew on the ground, thinking that maybe it would reveal some sort of secret code. I tried waving it in the air. I even waved it exclaiming '_Avada Kedavra!' _looking like an idiot.

Something did happen though.

When I was mindlessly waving it through the air, there was a small glimmer of light. I repeated the action, and there it was again.

_Maybe it creates light, _I thought to myself.

This time, I created the Greek Omega. The symbol glowed in the air, shining brightly. I swiped my stick sideways, making the rune disappear.

I tried creating the runes on the stick. Sometimes, it would start but then stop, like I had started off right but didn't go in the right direction. Sometimes it didn't work at all. The only thing that _did _work was the Omega, which I drew constantly. Soon, it either faded or I got rid of it with a swipe of the stick.

My friends had done everything they could to help me. Without Lily, I have been feeling lonely. Festus was gone too. I did have my cabin mates, and Piper and Jason were always welcome company, but I felt like no one understood me.

I sat again in Bunker Nine. I felt like there was a small glimmer of light where Lily had vanished, taunting me. As a distraction, I drew the rune in the air once again. It glowed in the air brightly. I swiped at the rune to make it disappear.

Only this time, I swiped downward.

The stick traced another line, so there was a vertical line going through the Omega. Then, the rune disappeared, but the top of the stick glowed. It started jerking in my hand like it had a mind of its own. Then, there was a flash of light.

Before me, monstrous gates formed, stairs being made out of light. I just stared, dumbfounded. I couldn't see what was beyond it.

If I was smart, I would have gotten someone. I would have run away as fast as I could. This was dangerous magic, and I should have known that.

But I wasn't that smart. Like an idiot, with only the stick and my tool belt, I walked up the stairs and through the doors.

The hallways were completely white. I still couldn't see the end. Determined, I started running. Soon, the light claimed me. I was surrounded, the light pushing against me.

And I saw no more.

**CLIFF HANGER! finally! Now get ready for part 1 of the crossover: NI NO KUNI! this is gonna be good. please R&R! I love hearing from you!**

**u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	28. The World of Ni No Kuni

**Hi! thank you fieryjunior35 for reviewing! u r amazing!**

**this was another fun chapter! I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

When the lights cleared, I saw a sight that took my breath away.

I was standing on a small hill. Before me was a huge meadow. I could also see a village and, was that a castle? A little farther away was a forest. I turned around. Behind we was another forest, this time with trees with different colored leaves, so it looked like autumn.

_Where am I?_

I was about to look around some more when I heard a sound. It sounded like an earthquake. Then I realized that it is the sound of animals running. I turned towards the sound and see a bunch of peculiar creatures stampeding.

Straight. Towards. Me.

I only had enough time to hit the ground, covering my head with my arms. Luckily, none of the creatures ran me over, but I did hear a big _snap_.

When the creatures cleared away, I got up and brush myself off. I then retrieved my stick. I found the stick broken in two. The creatures must have stepped on it.

The only gift Lily ever gave me, and I already broke it.

My stomach growled. I then realized how hungry I was. I looked towards the town. I didn't have any money. I didn't think a broken stick would get me a lot of money. I then heard a growl.

I turned around. Standing there was some weird dog-like animal. I had a feeling that this pooch was a little more hostile than the other creatures. I tried to back away, but the creature jumps at me.

I feel like the world slowed down.

I blinked a few times. I feel like there is some sort of boundary behind me. I sensed them all around me, surrounding me. I saw the creature. Somehow, like someone was messing with my mind, I knew that the creature was called a Ruff. Why someone would name this creature a ruff I have no idea.

For the first time, I felt alive. I also felt like the slightest hit would make me crumble. I senced how much energy I had.

Thirty-one MP.

That was weird.

I then try to sum up how much health I have.

Thirty-two HP.

This is just getting weird.

I barely have time before the Ruff attacked. I did the only thing I can do. I ran. Soon though, the Ruff managed to bite me. I felt my health drain.

Thirty HP.

I reached into my tool belt and managed to get out my hammer. I switched it to dagger form, the easiest. I managed to swipe at the Ruff, giving it a fatal blow. I sensed the creatures HP was about half empty.

Or is it half full? I don't care.

I then see a green orb come from the Ruff. All I knew was that that was good for me. I ran towards it. Once I was about two feet from it, it came towards me like I was a vacuum cleaner. I immediately felt better.

Thirty-two HP.

With renewed confidence, I strike another blow at the Ruff. I somehow manage to counter attack. Some voice in my head is screaming '_Nice!' _and I mentally thanked the voice. I swiped one last time and the battle ended. The Ruff collapsed, and then disappeared with a puff of smoke. Left in its place was a piece of bread and come coins.

_This is the best way to loot_, I thought as I ran over. I immediately dug into the bread. Then I counted the coins.

Eight coins. It wasn't much, but it was a start. I gazed into the field again. This time, I saw the small shapes of monsters. Some were Ruffs just like the beast I fought, but others were different. One was a unicorn like creature with a horn on its head _and _its tail. Another looked like a demented bird. I had a feeling that these were the _easy _monsters to fight on these parts.

Harder enemies means more money.

There were definitely no monsters in the town. I looked towards the forest with the green leafed trees. That must be where the harder ones are.

I started walking. It's going to be a long walk.

000

I finally made it.

I walked I don't know how many miles, and I fought about thirty of those monsters. The bird thing could actually put someone to _sleep._ That was so annoying. I always managed to wake up at the right time, but by then my health was like ten HP. I had no idea what my MP was, but I had a feeling I would soon.

The forest looked much more sinister up close. I heard growls in its depths. The trees looked like they would grab me.

But I needed money and food. I managed to get a little over a hundred coins from the monsters and about ten loaves of bread, but I stopped eating the bread. I found out in one of my latest battles that the bread heals. I went from fifteen HP to thirty-two. I then figured out (I really don't know how) that it heals exactly thirty HP, so if I am in a life or death situation, I ate the bread. I was still a little hungry, though. Even though I was twenty HP, I decided to save the bread.

As I entered the forest, I started feeling less scared. It was similar to the forest. I could pretend like I was on my way to Bunker Nine. After a walked a few paces, I saw a blue rock. It definitely wasn't an ordinary rock. First of all, the rock was almost as big as me, and by big, I mean tall. The other thing was that it was glowing. I reached out to touch the rock. As soon as I touched the rock, I felt strength flow through me. I instantly knew that if I ever died in a fight, I would end up here.

_That's weird, _I thought, _I thought you couldn't be resurrected from the dead._

I kept going. Soon, I came to a fork in the road. After thinking a little, I take the left path. After running a little, excited for the upcoming battles, I reached a dead end. All that was there was a huge oak tree. I sighed, exasperated. I turned to leave when suddenly, a voice boomed, coming from behind me.

"Who goes there?"

I turned around and let out a gasp. Standing there was the huge oak tree, but it had eyes and a mouth.

**Ten point to whoever can guess what the name of the tree is! please R&R! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	29. The Wizard's Companion

**Hi! ten point go to mysticzephyra! You are correct. it is indeed Old Father Oak.**

**so anyway, this is a long chapter for you guys! I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

I just stared at the tree, afraid to make the first move. If this tree was alive, then I probably wouldn't want to anger it. Maybe it was evil. My shock quickly turned into ferocity. I held my dagger in one hand and I lit my other hand on fire. Shock showed on the tree's face, but then it returned to the same calm expression.

"You really aren't going to hurt me, are you?" the tree asked me.

"Are you?' I asked back, still holding my dagger ready.

"I don't see any reason to," the tree replied with a smile, "What is your name?"

Seeing no apparent threat, I extinguished the fire in my hand. I still held my dagger, though.

"Leo," I answered cautiously.

"Leo," the tree echoed, "What a charming name."

I blushed a little at the complement.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"You may call me Old Father Oak."

"Ok, Old Father Oak," I say, finally putting my dagger in my tool belt.

"I have to say," started Old Father Oak, "I have met many travelers, some very interesting. But I have never seen someone with the gift you have. Where did you get it?"

"Oh this?" I lit my hand on fire, the flames dancing on my palm. I quickly extinguished it, "I was born with it. I got it from my father's side."

"Interesting. Do you know of anyone else who has that ability?"

"I am the only one, at least from where I am from."

"Where are you from?"

I hesitated. He wouldn't recognize the place. Still, I said, "Long Island."

"Long Island," Father Oak echoed, "I have never heard of that island. Are you sure you don't mean Robinson Island?"

"I am sure," I said.

Old Father Oak looked thoughtful.

"How did you get here?"

I froze. He suspected that I don't belong here. Well, it couldn't hurt to tell him, right?

"It was weird," I started, sitting on the forest floor, "I was given a weird stick-thingy from a friend. One time, I drew a Greek omega with a vertical line going through it. The end of my stick glowed, and a huge gate appeared. I walked through it, curious, and I ended up in a huge field. I needed money, and I learned that if you defeat one of the monsters roaming around, you get money and even food. I figured that harder enemies with more food and money were in these woods, so here I am."

Old Father Oak looked at me with growing curiosity.

"So you performed Gateway."

"Gateway?" I asked perplexed, "So that was the glowing symbol."

"Yes. And that stick you have. May I see it?"

"Well, that's the thing. I would have performed the spell again, but a herd of these weird brown creatures with horns stampeded towards me. I immediately hit the ground, dropping the stick. I was ok, but my stick isn't."

I took the pieces of the stick from my pocket. Father Oak looked at them with remorse.

"I am sorry. You must be confused."

"Very," I added.

Father Oak laughed.

"That stick you have is actually a wand. It doesn't look very strong, but it could have performed a few decent spells. It looks like you need a new one."

"Do you know where I could get one?"

"Did you see the kingdom on the way here?" Father Oak asked.

"Yes. Can I get a wand there?"

"Of course. Just go to the Cawtermaster's store. There are plenty of powerful wands there."

"Can I also get food there?"

Father Oak looked like he just realized something important.

"I am a terrible host," he suddenly said, "You must be tired and hungry from your long journey. Here."

He shook his branches, and a bunch of apples fell to the ground. I ran up to them and took a huge bite out of one.

"Thank you," I said with my mouth full.

Old Father Oak laughed. After I finished eating, I got my dagger out and put it on hammer mode.

"That is an interesting weapon," Father Oak commented, "Where did you get it?"

"I made it," I said simply.

"You made that?" Father Oak said incredulously.

"Yup. I love working in a forge."

Father Oak smiled.

"Then, if you are looking for a place to stay, I would suggest Hamelin."

"Hamelin?"

"Yes. It is a place full of machines. I think you would like it."

"Thank you! Where would I find it?"

"Just continue south, past Al Mamoon, and to Castaway Cove. There, you can get a boat and sail to Hamelin."

"Thank you."

"So polite. Just like another wizard I met before. Speaking of which, I can't really let you leave without these."

"Without what?"

Old Father Oak shook his branches again. This time, a book fell. I walked up to it and gingerly picked it up.

"That," Father Oak said, "is the Wizards Companion. It contains spells, Alchemistry Recipes, stories, and information about every single place in Ni No Kuni."

"Ni No Kuni?"

"Yes. That is where you are. The world of Ni No Kuni."

"Wow," I said.

"Before you leave, do you think you can do me two favors?"

"Sure! You helped me so much! It's the least I can do!"

"Thank you. When you get your wand, I want you to perform a specific spell. The name of this spell is 'Form Familiar'."

"What does that spell do?" I asked him, flipping through the book.

"It creates a familiar. A familiar is a warrior from the fighting spirit of your heart."

"Cool!" I exclaimed, finding the spell. It was an arrow pointing to the right with a horizontal line going through it.

"What will it look like?"

"That depends. It is different for each person. There are over three hundred possibilities. You can see them in the chapter in your book called Creatures Compendium."

At his word, I quickly flipped towards the pages. I saw a bunch of weird creatures. I saw the Ruff, along with three other versions of it. They were different in color, and one of them was _purple_.

"Ok. I will do it as soon as I get my wand."

"Good. Also, one more thing."

"Yes."

"When you get to Al Mamoon, which is the kingdom in the Shimmering Sands, you will find a man named Rashaad. I want you to find him, and then his daughter. Her name is Esther. Please tell her I said 'Hi' ok?"

"Ok," I replied, even though I was a little hesitant to do that. I wasn't really anxious to go up to random people I have never met and talk to them. I have a hard time around people in the first place.

"Also, when you go to Ding Dong Dell-"

"Ding Dong Dell?"

"Yes, the town you saw before. Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said, trying to contain my laughter, "It is just, it's a strange name. There aren't any towns from where I am from that has a similar name."

"Ah, of course. Anyway, when you get there, go to the Hootique. There, you can get food. But also, get some clothes. There is a different kind of attire that is worn around here."

"Ok. I will. Thank you."

"Goodbye. I hope to see you again."

"You too."

I left the forest, this time with hope. I clutched my book like it was the most precious thing in the world.

**Please please please review! u know u wanna! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	30. Wands and Familiars

**the thirtieth chapter! YAY! no reviews, but still. please review. I love hearing from you!**

**anyway, this was a fun chapter to write. times like this make me love Leo! I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

I now knew what it is like to be Annabeth. I was not sure whether to be scared or disgusted.

The whole time going to Ding Dong Dell, my head was buried in the book, drinking in the words. My favorite part was about the familiars, but I also loved learning about the different lands. If I am not careful, I might turn into a scholar.

Every now and then, when a Beastie (that is sadly what they are called, as I learned in the book) attacked, the similar sensation that time is slowing down would take over, and I would attack using my weapon while holding the book under my arm. Soon though, I got to Ding Dong Dell.

As soon as I got to the entrance, I was given a reason to be worried. I looked at the guards. The weird thing about them was their helmets. There were _cat_ _ears _on them. I tried not to stare. Luckily, they seemed friendly enough, though they did look at me weirdly. It must have been my clothes.

As I got into town, I couldn't stop staring. The place was for some reason fish-themed, which now explained the cat ears on the helmets. If they thought _my _clothes were weird, then I would have liked to discus_ theirs._ They looked like people from those fantasy movies, like _Lord of the Rings_. It almost scared me to think that soon I would be dressed just like them.

But first things first, the Cawtermaster's store.

I saw a little boy running. I called out to him.

"Hey! Excuse me!"

The boy stopped running and turned to met me. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"What are you _wearing?"_ he asked, giggling.

Heat rushed into my cheeks.

"Well, sorry people don't dress like you do where I am from!" I snaped back.

"Jack! What are you doing?"

Another boy, a few years older than me, walked over to us.

"Andrew! Look at the boy's funny clothes!"

The older boy, Andrew, looked at me apologetically.

"Please excuse my little brother's manners. He is only nine and tends to forget them."

"Don't worry," I replied, "I guess I am dressed up a little strangely."

"Is that the Wizard's Companion?" he asked me, pointing at the book.

Taken aback, I said, "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Everyone knows the Wizard's Companion. Completed versions are really rare. Where did you get it?"

"A friend," I said, unsure whether or not to tell them about Old Father Oak.

"Anyway, you look like a traveler. Is this your first time in Ding Dong Dell?"

"Yes. I need to get a wand. Do you know where the Cawtermaster's Store is?"

"Why didn't you say so?" Andrew broke into a big grin, "Follow me."

He started running, his brother right behind him. They were fast, but I was able to keep up with them. Running away from monsters that constantly want to kill you is a great workout. Soon, we came to a shop. The shop itself resembled a bird. The roof was the birds head. The sided of the shop were wings half-extended. Over the doorframe was a sword held by the bird's two talons.

"Well, there is the Cawtermaster's Store!" said Andrew.

"Thank you," I replied.

"No problem," Andrew said with a smile, and he then walked off. Jack waved before running after his brother.

I pushed open the doors of the shop. I saw many old chests scattered. I also saw many weapons on display. Most of them were melee, but I saw a few bows. When I saw the shopkeeper, I barely kept in a gasp.

The shopkeeper had the body of a man, but he had the head of a bird. I tried not to stare.

"Caw! A customer!" the Cawtermaster, quite literally, squawked, "I don't mean to crow, but our wares are the finest in the land!"

I laughed a little at the pun, but nevertheless walked up to the shopkeeper.

"Can I see your wands please?" I asked.

"Why, of cawse!" he said, "This is a weapon shop, for raven's sake! Here, let me show you what we can offer."

He reached behind his desk and placed in front of me five wands. A red one with and orange gem on its tip caught my attention.

"How much for that one?" I asked him.

"That one? It is definitely the most powerful wand here. It will cawst you five hundred guilders."

"FIVE HUNDRED!?" I exclaimed.

"Well, barely anything is cheap here, especially a powerful wand."

"Oh, o-ok." I stuttered, pulling out my small pouch of cash. I counted the coins. Only two hundred and twenty two.

"Sorry, looks like you don't have enough," the Cawtermaster said sadly.

"I guess I will get some more money. Do you know the quickest way to get money?"

"Well, you could go to Swift Solutions," he suggested.

"What's that?"

"It is a place where people who need help put of notices, and people come to help them. The people who help get rewarded."

"Really? Do you know how to get there?"

The Cawtermaster, happy to finally help, gave directions.

"Thanks! I will be back for that wand!"

"I will put it on hold for you. With these prices, we must be raven mad! Come again soon!"

I chuckled a little at the pun. They are almost worse than mine!

As I walked out, I hear someone crying.

"Help!"

As if by instinct, I run towards the noise. Then I see her. A little girl, six by the looks of it, was hanging by her fingertips from a high branch in a tree. The drop was twenty feet. Suddenly, the girl lost her grip and fell.

As soon as she fell, I grabbed one of my gadgets from my tool belt and threw it at the ground. A net instantly formed, catching the girl. The girl stopped screaming, confused, and then stared at me with a shocked expression.

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl.

She didn't answer.

"Sarah!"

I saw a forty year old woman running towards her.

"Mom!" the little girl, Sarah, exclaimed. She managed to get out of the net and ran to who was obviously her mother, hugging her tightly.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked.

"I was climbing the tree when I lost my grip and fell. This boy threw something at the ground and a net appeared!"

She pointed to me.

"He saved my life!"

For almost getting hurt, she seemed pretty happy about it. The woman looked shocked, and then smiled with joy.

"Thank you for saving my daughter."

"No problem," I said, grinning broadly. I started walking off.

"Wait!"

I turned back.

"There must be something I can do to repay you."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I am just glad to help."

"Please. Take this."

She reached into a pocket in her dress and retrieved a pouch that I knew contained gliders (guilders, whatever). She gave it to me.

"It contains seven hundred guilders. I just wish it was more."

My eyes widened with shock as I realized how much money I just got.

"I can't accept this," I said, "I am pretty much robbing you!"

"No! I insist." She smiled at me. I smiled back, taking the coins.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. I will never forget what you have done for us."

She walked away with the little girl. I pocketed the cash and started walking in the direction that I came.

"Back already?" crowed the Cawtermaster as I came through the doors of his shop.

"Yup," I said, smiling, "Much easier than I thought!"

I showed him the money. The Cawtermaster took the five hundred coins he needed and in return retrieved the wand. As I took it, I sensed the power of this wand. It felt just right in my hand. I thanked the Cawtermaster and left the shop. I then remembered Old Father Oak's first request.

After wandering a little, I found a plaza. There was a fountain in the center, and on it was a cat wearing a crown. Engraved on the front of the fountain were the words '_King Tom XIV'. _

_The king is a _cat_!?" _I thought. I have seen many weird things, but a cat king takes the cake.

This place did have enough room. I was about to start searching for the page with the Form Familiar spell when the book suddenly starts floating. At first, I think it is going to float away from me, but then I realize that it is only floating a few feet in front of me. The book opened at a random page. I don't know why I did it, but I put my hand over the book. The pages started turning. Soon, it stopped at the right page.

Dumbstruck, I did the only thing I could. I cast the spell. As soon as I drew the final line, red light started pouring from my heart. Everyone in the plaza was staring at me. I would have been embarrassed except that I was scared. Soon, the light formed an orb of light a little smaller than me. Inside the orb, a creature started to form, spinning. It was a black cat wearing an orange shirt, white pants, and a belt. It also wielded a sword. I immediately recognized it as a Purrloiner, and I felt pleased. I thought this was a cool familiar. Then I realized that this was now _my _familiar.

The familiar back flipped onto the ground, the orb still surrounding it. It looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled. Then I realized that everyone was staring at me. I looked around, and then did the only sensible thing: I bolted. My new familiar ran behind me.

**please R&R! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	31. Names and Crowns

**HI! still no reviews. please say something!**

**so this is again a fun chapter. I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

Once I got out of the plaza, I changed my pace to a walk. My familiar was running behind me. Soon, we came in front of a huge store. It was again bird-themed, but this time I think it was an owl with large eyes. Annabeth would have loved this store.

For the first time since I have arrived here, I felt homesick. I missed my siblings, hammering away with me in the forge. I miss Jason and Piper, my closest friends. I miss the Stolls, my closest pranking partners. I miss Percy and Annabeth. I miss Hazel and Frank (he owed me ten bucks!). But I seriously still missed them.

I looked at my familiar.

"You need a name," I decided, "I am tempted to name you Purrcy."

The Purrloiner looked annoyed.

"What? It's not that bad!"

It looked annoyed again.

"Wait, are you a she?"

My familiar nodded.

"Oh! That makes things much easier. Hmmm, let me see..."

We played around with a few names, but none of them really seemed fitting. The Purrloiner didn't really like any of them either.

"How about Margaret?"

It shook her head.

"Emily?"

It shook her head again.

"What about Simona?"

She thought about it, and then shook her head.

"Then how about Washington?" I snapped at it, annoyed.

The cat smacked my in the head with the dull side of her sword.

"OW! What was that for?"

The cat looked annoyed.

"I guess you aren't really just cute and fluffy. There are _definitely _some thorns on you."

Then it hits me. _Thorns_.

"How about 'Rose'? It fits you. Roses are beautiful, but also full of thorns that when you touch the rose in the wrong place, you can get pretty hurt. What do you think?"

The familiar thought about it, and then nodded. I smiled. Then, all the sudden, it jumped into my chest. I literally mean _into _my chest. I didn't feel any different, but I still knew that my familiar was there.

"Hoo! What are you doing sitting on the steps of my shop?"

I twisted around. Standing there was a small old woman. She had long, white hair in two ponytails. She was wearing green glasses that made her eyes look ten times their regular size. She was also wearing a brown shawl.

"Hoo are you?"

I again had to keep in a snicker. Is this the world of bad puns?

"Um, I am Leo."

"Leo. Anyway, what are you doing here? Hoo! A wand! Are you a wizard?"

I looked at the wand in my hand.

"Well, yes. I guess."

"Hoo! I haven't seen clothes like these in a long time. Are you from another world?"

I looked at her in shock.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"No, but with the right knowledge, you could easily spot people hoo aren't from these parts."

"Do you know where I could get new clothes?"

"Hoo! I have lots of clothes in the shop! Come with me."

She walked back into her shop, me following her. When I got into the shop, I was surprised with all the things in this shop. I saw more white bread and… was that coffee? I also saw a bunch of chocolates and pastries. The old woman was sitting behind her desk.

"So you need clothes? I have just got a new shipment of traveling clothes that I think might interest you."

She pulled out black pants, a red shirt, and a black cloak with a hood. This was perfect clothing if I wanted to be unnoticed.

"They are perfect! How much for them?"

"Only a hundred guilders!"

I pulled out the money and took the clothes.

"Hoo! You can change in the back!"

"Really? Thanks!"

I ran to the changing room and put on the clothes. The pants and shirt were comfortable. The cloak was warm when fastened together, but since it was already warm outside I just wore it unfastened. I still wore my tool belt. When I come out, the woman looks pleased.

"Hoo! They are perfect. Do they feel comfortable?"

"Yes. Very. Thank you."

"Can I get you something else, dear? How about a Bottomless Bag?"

"Bottomless Bag? What is that?"

"It is a bag that has infinite space in it. You can store as much as you want in it, no matter the size!"

"Sure! How much?"

"Only fifty. They are really popular these days, so I can manage to make them cheap."

I gave her the cash and took the bag. It resembled a regular satchel. I put my regular clothes in it.

"Is there anything else I could get you, dearie?"

I looked eagerly at the stocks.

"Can I have three more loaves of white bread and a coffee?"

"Hoo! Here you go. That will be two hundred and sixty guilders."

I gave her the money and put the provisions in my bag.

"How much for the sweets?"

"So you have a familiar?"

I again stared at her.

"How did you know?"

"Well, if you are buying sweets, it must be for a familiar."

"Oh, so that is what they are for?"

"Hoo! It is. Would you like some?"

"Yes please. One of each."

She handed me the candy and I gave her the right amount of money."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Please pay this old Hootenanny a visit! Owl be seeing you soon!"

I laughed at the pun. I can't wait to use those on Annabeth.

As I walked out of the shop that I now realized was the Hootique, I saw something that made my eyes go wide. There was a cat walking around on its hind legs and wearing clothes. And they could _talk_. I guess I shouldn't bother them.

Before I left, I visited the Cawtermaster's store one last time to get my familiar a weapon. I bought the best one. Then, I started going towards the exit. Right when I was about to leave, I hear some shouts. I turned around. People were running all over the place, looking like they lost something.

"What is going on?" I asked a guard.

"The king lost his crown!" he replied, "He had just bought a new wand, and was testing it out. His crown disappeared. Everyone in the whole kingdom is looking for it!"

I myself started looking frantically around. Then I saw it. It was on the roof of a house. I didn't know _how _it had gotten there, but I was more concerned about the crown. I backed up, and then started running towards the building. I jumped when I was a few feet away from it, and managed to get a handhold. I pulled myself onto the roof. It was steep, but I had been trained at Camp Half Blood, and they take their training seriously. When I got to the top, I managed to grab the crown. I jumped down, taking care not to drop the crown. Of course, when I got to the bottom, everyone was staring at me with their jaws open. I just smiled in a Leo sort of way and handed the crown to one of the guards.

"Here you go," I said simply.

He looked at the crown in amazement, and then said, "Come with me."

**CLIFF HANGER! I am soon going to do a POV with someone back in Leo's world, like Percy or Piper. tell me if you want the next chapter to be that or the chapter after that or the chapter after that etc. please R&R! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	32. A Purrize for my Services

**Hi! no reviews. I am getting lonely! please say something! maybe tell me something about ur day! or about my story! please?**

**anyway, I am now going to introduce another NNK character: King Tom! I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

As the guards walked through the village, I followed them with my head held down. I tried to block out the stares that followed me. Soon, we came to the plaza. Then I realized that we were heading towards the castle.

Now I was really nervous. I didn't know what to expect or what to do. As I entered the castle, I let out a sigh of relief. I was now free of the stares. But now I had something else to be anxious about.

Soon, we entered a grand throne room. In the center was a beautiful throne. It was golden with a strange design on it that looked like a face. On either side of the throne were huge carvings of fish. On the throne was a huge cat. This cat was yellow with brown stripes, like a tiger. He was dressed in royal attire. This must be King Tom.

We stopped about thirty feet away from his throne. Unsure about what to do, I bowed. The king bowed his head in answer, and I get up. The guard holding the crown ran up to him and handed it to him. The king, obviously pleased, accepted it and placed it on his head. He then turned his attention to me.

"So, you have retrieved one's crown, hmm?" King Tom said to me.

I nodded my head, not wanting to speak and say something foolish (also known as saying something Leo-like).

"One thanks you. Do you wish for a purrize?"

I was taken aback by this statement.

"Um, no Your Meowjesty," I said, not meaning to use the pun. The pun did somehow please the king, so I kept calling him that, "I just heard that there was trouble and wanted to help."

"Such a noble boy. Is there nothing you wish for in return?"

I shook my head.

"Very well. You are dressed for travel, are you not? Are you going somewhere?"

"Well, I am on my way to go to Hamelin. I am heading to Al Mamoon, then to Castaway Cove, where I will hopefully get a boat."

"Hmm, then one sees an opportunity to repay you. There is a ship there call the Sea Cow. It is the fastest and the best ship there. You can only sail on it with permission from the Cowlipha. To get an audience from her is rather difficult, but one believes that maybe a note from one would be able to persuade her to give you a little of your time."

"Really?" I asked, bewildered.

"It really is the least one can do. Fetch me a quill and parchment."

One of the guards nodded and left the throne room. He came back a few minutes later with a quill and parchment. King Tom took them and started writing. Soon, he folded the parchment and put a wax seal on it before coming over to me.

"Here you are. One thanks you again and wishes you luck on your journey."

Taking the paper, I smile at the cat king and bow.

"Thank you, Your Meowjesty."

"Well then, you have places to go. Please if you ever are in need, don't hesitate to return."

I bowed once again and let the guards escort me out of the castle.

"Thank you again for your services to the king." One of the guards said.

"It really is no trouble. Thank you for taking me here."

They bowed to me and left. I started back on my way to the entrance of town.

Once I was outside the kingdom, I started running. There was plenty of space, so I could pretty much run forever to my heart's content. My lungs didn't like it much though, and I had to stop and catch my breath. Soon, I heard a growl. I barely had time to turn around before I got attacked by two Baatenders, two unicorn-like creatures that have a horn on its tail as well as its head.

I was about to take my dagger out when I had an idea. Hoping Rose is listening, I thrust my hand out. Sure enough, Rose hopped out, ready for battle. I tried to plant the idea to attack. Rose ran forward and swung her sword, hitting the first Baatender. She hit it again before it died in a small puff of smoke. She was about to attack the other creature when it used a trick: smash hit. I felt the blow just like my familiar had. I now had sixty seven health thanks to 'leveling up' as I like to call it, and the blow just lowered it to fifty two.

_If that's how you want it, _I thought, _so be it._

I thought in my head _Ray of Light _and Rose obliged. She performed the trick, a blow made out of light slashing at the beastie (I still hate calling them that). The Baatender immediately died. I yelled out of triumph, my familiar doing similarly so.

We continued on our quest. I finally found out what MP was for. I think they determined how much energy you had. Your familiar's ability to perform tricks was based on that. I didn't use tricks often, and when my familiar needed a break I fought either with fire or with my dagger. Controlling fire wasn't tied to my MP, which highest was seventy, but it still tired me a little.

One time, I was facing a new enemy: an Oroboros, which was a snake-like creature that liked moving around by grabbing its tail in its mouth and rolling. I had a lot of MP. I was about to call out my familiar when I got another idea. I took out my Wizard's Companion, which magically flipped to a spell that I had read about before. I drew the rune in the air: a zigzag line and then an arrow pointing to the left.

_Frostbite! _I thought in my head as the spell did its magic.

I glacier of ice juts out, before breaking and killing the beast. It cost six MP, but I was still pleased with the result. I kept experimenting with the spells. I didn't use fireball because of my powers, but I did use frostbite often. I also used pulse a lot of times. One time, I used Thunderstorm, but that cost me eighteen MP, so I didn't use it again.

Soon, I got to the next step in my journey. I reached the deciduous trees. Somehow, like I knew that the beast was a Ruff, I knew this place was called Golden Grove. Unlike the previous woods, this forest had a yellowish light. It was beautiful. I stepped into its depths, marveling its beauty.

**please please please review! I love hearing from you! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	33. Needing Help from the Eye

**hey! no reviews. I am getting lonely! please just say something!**

**this was a fun chapter. read and tell me what you think?**

Leo's POV

It was like I entered another world (even though I did. Before. Now I am confused!)

The air was crisp and cool. A fresh autumn breeze blew my curly, untamed hair out of my face. I wrapped my cloak around me and pulled up my hood. The forest was beautiful. The multi-colored trees blocked most of the sky, but small rays of sunlight managed to get in, even though they weren't needed. A yellow glow filled the forest, bringing out all of the colors from the leaves in the trees. Small specks of golden dust floated around, glowing like fireflies. There were hundreds of mushrooms; some I could balance on my finger, and others were about twice my size.

The best part of the forest was that there was so much food. Juicy, red apples hung from the trees like lanterns. Nuts also appeared every now and then. As I entered the forest, I saw another one of those strange stones, so I tapped it and my health and MP was restored. I grabbed an apple hanging above me. I bit into it, and a huge _crunch_ filled the air.

Confused, I looked at the huge bite mark I just made in the apple. I couldn't have made that noise, right? Then I heard it again, but this time I was able to pinpoint where it came from: behind me. I turned around to face... a boar? A Sore Boar. I had read about this in the Wizard's Companion. It charged, the familiar sensation that greeted every battle overcame me (Leo felt a strange pulling sensation), and I let Rose tear the place up. I had dropped my apple, and now I wanted revenge. I was hungry!

The Sore Boar attacked. Rose dodged it easily. The beast quickly changed tactics. It used a trick.

_Rolling Stone._

Of course, the stone rose from the ground and shot at Rose, who was unable to dodge it. My health went from sixty seven to fifty. I was shocked that a small blow had been able to do so much damage. The Boar seized the opportunity to charge once again at Rose. Our health went down again to thirty eight. My shock transformed into anger.

The Boar charged again, but I was ready this time. As it attacked, I managed to get in a blow right before it planted its own. The little voice in my head said _'Nice!'_, which gave me confidence. The monster seemed shocked, similarly to how I was before. I took the opportunity to take down its health further. Before it even had the chance to charge, it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Pleased with the new technique, I used it with a lot of the other monsters. They were tough, and much better fighters than the ones I encountered in the Rolling Hills, but I always managed to prevail. I walked through the forest instead of running, gazing at my surrounding. If I wasn't on my way to Hamelin, I would have been very comfortable staying here. There was plenty of food, and I doubt that I would have been bored. But I had my path set out in front of me. I didn't want to insult King Tom by not accepting his help, and I still had to fulfill my promise to Old Father Oak.

Soon, I came to a small cliff. It was about only thirty feet tall, but there weren't any handholds. I did see a bunch of huge mushrooms going upwards towards the top of the cliff like stairs.

_You only live once, _I thought to myself with a smile, _It isn't the weirdest thing I have done._

With a small jump, I leapt onto the first mushroom. Balancing on one foot, I leapt onto the next and repeated the process with the other foot. I probably looked ridiculous. I could almost hear my familiar laughing at me. But I managed to get to the top.

Unfortunately, I had to go up the dreaded mushrooms again, but I only had to do it again one more time. I had to face many more monsters, but I easily defeat them and regained most of my dignity. I also managed to get lost twice, one time reaching a dead end, where there was nothing but a green tree with a circular hollow, and another time when I somehow got back where I started. I thought I had made it out of the forest, but then I saw Ding Dong Dell (the name sounds like some doorbell company), and I had to go up the mushrooms _again_. Finally, I came to a clearing. There was a small lake. I ran up to it and drank. I was really thirsty. I didn't remember the last time I had a drink of water. Weirdly, I felt my health and MP be completely restored. Refreshed, I kept walking and found the exit to the forest.

I was immediately hit by a blast of heat. Instead of emerging in the desert like I had expected, there was a small prairie with yellow grass. Deciduous trees surrounded us in all directions except to my left, which I soon realized was where the desert was. It was _huge_. I think it might have even been bigger than the Rolling Hills, or at least as big. I grinned broadly when I saw an oasis with palm trees, water, and a town that could only be Al Mamoon. I started running.

I was immediately confronted by a monster. I recognized it as a Clubber Cub. It was a yellow tiger that was wearing some sort of karate suit. As stupid as it looked, it was really fast. It was so fast, that it managed to approach and attack me from behind. I felt the sensation that time was slowing down, but I was unable to attack for some reason. I watched helplessly as the Cub took advantage of its upper hand and attacked. Luckily, I was at full health from my drink, but the Cub took half of my health before I brought Rose out.

The battle was rough. I had to let Rose rest and fight myself. I managed to kill it, but I had only a little health left. I ate a loaf of white bread that partially restored my health. Then I went to loot it. To my amazement, I found a sandwich I ate it, and it restored more of my health than the bread did. I downed one more piece of bread to fully restore my health before entering the Shimmering Sands.

The monsters in the desert made the beasts in Golden Grove look tame. The battles lagged longer, so Rose constantly needed a break. I was actually glad for the experience. Ever since I got Rose, I hadn't wielded my dagger. Sometimes, I would defeat a beast in the most complex way possible, with the most complex attack. I soon figured out that the more complicated the attack, the more damage it does.

I got more sandwiches, and once I even got a cheeseburger. I used that when I had like six health. I also got a lot of coffees, which I drank constantly. I never really liked coffee, but I soon came to love the feeling of energy rushing down your throat and giving you power.

Soon, the city of Al Mamoon loomed before me. I paused before entering. I was almost there. I had to get permission from the Cowlipha to use her boat, journey to Castaway Cove, and I will be set! I also had to find this Rashaad person, but I will do that after my audience. As I entered the kingdom, I marveled at how far I had come.

Percy's POV

I was walking with Jason in the woods in Camp Half Blood. We were on our way to Bunker Nine. Ever since Leo got that stick, he has been working nonstop in order to figure out what it was. I did enjoy the performance that followed him asking Clarisse. And it was her best leather jacket.

We had last seen him go into the forest, heading to Bunker Nine. He had been there for hours, but that didn't faze us. He normally spends all of his free time there, building and blowing stuff up. But it was time for dinner, and we had a lot to talk about. Our main topic would be Calypso. I had to make it clear that he was unable to get to her. No man can visit Ogygia twice.

We finally got to the bunker. Jason knocked on the cliff face. Since Leo was the only fire user here, he could lock the door and we couldn't get in without his permission (or Piper's charmspeak). We waited a few seconds, and Jason knocked again.

"Leo?" he said to the cliff face, "It's me and Percy. It's dinner! Please let us in!"

No answer.

"We need to talk to you!" I added.

Jason glared at me.

"What?"

"You aren't encouraging him to come out," said Jason, "Now it will be even harder to coax him out!"

"Hey, I don't see any of your statements working!" I argued.

"Hey guys," said Piper, walking towards us. Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank were accompanying her.

"What's going on?" asked Hazel.

"Leo isn't letting us in," said Jason, "We are trying to get him out, and Mr. Doesn't-Think-Before-He-Speaks here is just making it worse!"

"You don't know that!" I defended.

"Woah woah, calm down!" said Annabeth.

We both fell silent.

"Did you try using the door?" she asked us.

She walked up to the cliff face and pushed. The rock easily slid forward.

"Oh," I said, "We thought it was locked."

"Seaweed Brain," she muttered, making Hazel laugh.

We all walked into Bunker Nine.

"Leo?" shouted Jason, "Leo, where are you?"

"Leo, if this is one of your pranks I will kill you!" shouted Hazel.

"Come to us, Leo," charmspeaked Piper.

No one came.

"How is Leo resisting your charmspeak?" asked Frank.

"He did resist it when we met Lily," reminded Hazel.

"I think that was because of Lily's magic," said Annabeth, "Come to think of it, I think that she gave Leo the power to charmspeak when he asked us to go into the Amazon."

"Leo, please come out," I said.

We started searching Bunker Nine. He wasn't at his work desk. He wasn't on the catwalk. We searched every possible hiding place that existed, except for the uncharted areas.

"If he is anywhere in this bunker that we haven't explored yet, I will tie him to a pole and electrocute him," muttered Jason under his breath.

"Not if I get to him first," said Hazel.

"I don't get it," said Piper, "Where could he be?"

"Guys, I think I found something!" shouted Annabeth, who was searching a few feet away. We quickly hurried over to her.

"Look at this!" she said. She was holding some sort of contraption.

"What is it?" asked Frank.

"I don't know," Annabeth admitted, "but whatever it is, it is only half finished."

"How does this help us?" I asked her.

"Is it like Leo to start something and not finish?"

"Well, you do have a point," said Piper.

"That could only mean one thing: he disappeared."

"What do you mean, he disappeared?" asked Jason.

"It is almost like he vanished into thin air."

"It must have something to do with that stick," said Hazel, "Whatever it is, it possesses some kind of magic."

"We need to talk to Lou Ellen," said Piper, "She is counselor of the Hecate cabin."

"Perfect," said Annabeth, "I also think that we need to alert the other cabins, especially the Hephaestus cabin. We need all the help we can get to find him."

Those words were etched into my mind.

_All the help we can get._

I remember a voice, telling me to call his name if I ever needed him. Well, this is definitely that time. I take a deep breath, and say his name, drawing stares from my friends.

_Carter._

**We are now entering the TKC part of this fanfic! the next chapter will be Carter's POV! POP QUIZ!**

**1. What was previously in the hollow in the tree Leo saw?  
2. what is the name of the woods Leo met Old Father Oak in****?  
****3. where is the line 'Leo feels a strange pulling sensation' from? I'll give you a hint: Alexander felt a strange, pulling sensation. **

**put your answers in a review! I love hearing from you! you are awesome!  
catsrawesome**


	34. Let's Get That Wand

**I got two more reviews! YAY! Thank you mysticzephyra for once again reviewing and answering the questions. I am glad to hear that you are enjoying playing Ni No kuni.**

**To the guest who reviewed: I understand that the Ni No Kuni part is a little confusing. If anyone who is reading this doesn't understand the Ni no kuni part, you can play the game. You can also watch a playthrough. I would suggest Special Attack's playthrough, which I had watched and loved. **

**As for my pop quiz, these are the answers:**

**1) that was where a familiar egg that contained a seed sprite was. The familiar joined Oliver and gave him the Quicken Growth spell.**

**2) The Deep Dark Wood**

**3) it is a reference to kings quest 3 and 6. I just remembered that game and couldn't resist putting that in there.**

**Anyway, this is Carter's POV. I am not doing it when Carter is recording because the demigods didn't do I like that and it would be weird. anyway, I hope you like it!**

Carter's POV

Out of all the times Percy could have summoned me, it had to be when I was presenting my English assignment that counted half of my report card grade.

It definitely could have been worse. It could have been at my sister's birthday party, during a date with Zia, or while I was going to the bathroom (that would have been fun explaining), but this still was not the best time. I was up there explaining what I had learned about the wonders of photosynthesis (actually quite interesting) when I heard a voice.

_Carter._

I immediately froze. My teacher, Ms. Bright, looked confused, as well as a bunch of other students, but a few students snickered or sneered. But one student, my girlfriend Zia, immediately looked concerned. She could read me like a book.

_Later, _I tried to saw by only looking at her. She seemed to understand.

Why did Percy call me? Should I just make an excuse and gather up every magician I can get and barge in there? Should I jump out the window and run as fast as my legs could carry me? Something told me otherwise. It was the tone Percy contacted me in. It wasn't like he was panicking, like he was in the middle of a battle. It sounded like he was doing something that was either important or dangerous (I hoped it wasn't the latter) and he needed backup. I guess I should only bring Sadie, Zia, and Walt with me. If it is more serious than I thought, than I will get everyone else.

"Carter? Are you alright?" asked Ms. Bright.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered.

"Are you sure? Do you need to present your project another time?"

"Um, yes please. Thanks."

I sulked back to my seat. After a few minutes of some other student ranting about field mice, the girl next to me handed me a folded piece of paper. I slowly opened it so I didn't attract Ms. Bright's attention.

_Are you alright Carter?_

_-Zia_

I smiled. Ever since Zia started going to the same school as me, Sadie, and Walt, she has been learning how to be a normal American student fast, which meant passing notes and appearing to be completely uninterested in whatever is being taught at the time. I quickly scribbled a note and refolded the paper.

_After school, meet me behind the maple tree. Also get Sadie and Walt._

_-Carter_

Zia's response came quickly.

_Does it have anything to do with Percy?_

_-Zia_

I have told only three people about Percy: Sadie, Uncle Amos, and Zia. Sadie didn't seem really fazed, but she advised me to be cautious. Amos had paled and left the room without another word and refused to discuss the topic. Zia was concerned, and she told me to keep my guard up like Sadie had.

I responded with haste.

_Yes. Don't tell Sadie or Walt until we all meet up._

_-Carter_

The paper took a little more time to return to my hands.

_How many periods until school is over?_

_-Zia_

I smiled as I answered her question.

_This is last period, which should end in about one minute._

_-Carter_

Zia wrote one more note.

_Ok. See you then._

_-Zia_

_P.S. Destroy this paper._

I tore the note into tiny pieces. Soon, the bell signaling the end of school rang, and everyone rushed to get their things. On the way out, I threw out the shreds of paper. I ran to my locker and got my backpack. I ran as fast as I could to the maple tree, our secret hideout. It was near the back of the school, and walls covered three sides of it. The tree served as the forth side. Hidden from watchful eyes, I reached into the Duat and brought out my _khopesh. _I felt a little safer with it in my hand. Soon, Zia arrived at the tree, followed by Sadie and Walt.

"What is going on?" asked Sadie, "Wait, let me guess. You got an A instead of an A plus on your stupid project and you need someone's shoulder to cry on?"

"What? No!" I said, "It is more serious than that!"

"You mean like Egyptian god serious?" asked Walt.

"I think... that it may be even more serious than that." I said.

"Wait, does this have anything to do with You-Know-Who?" asked Sadie. I hadn't told Walt about Percy, so whenever Sadie and I talked about him in the same room with Walt, that was what we called him.

"What does this have to do with Voldemort?" he asked us with a puzzled expression.

I sighed.

"I guess it is about time you knew. Once, when I was tracking down a monster, I met this kid named Percy. He was weird. He had some sort of power over water, but he wasn't a magician. He wasn't mortal either. He called me something weird. A half blood. I don't know what that is, but I think it has to do with gods. _Other_ gods."

"I also met this weird girl," piped in Sadie, "Her name was Annabeth. There were a lot of similarities between the two, and Carter heard Percy mention Annabeth's name. There is a connection."

"Yeah, but that is not the point," I said, "Before Percy and I parted, I drew a hieroglyphic on his hand. If he said my name, wherever he was, I would hear him and know where he is. That is what happened. I heard his voice."

"Well then, let's get everyone and CHARGE!" said Sadie.

"No, we don't need an army," I said, annoyed, "He didn't seem panicked. He just needs help with something."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" said Walt, "Where do we go?"

"Long Island," I said, "Let's hail a taxi."

"On it," said Sadie.

She ran from out hiding place and out of school property. Zia, Walt, and I ran behind her. When we got to the main highway, Sadie put two fingers to her mouth and whistled. Immediately, a taxi pulled up.

"When did you learn how to do that?" I asked incredulously.

"I am just naturally talented," she responded as she climbed into the taxi.

We drove for a few minutes, not talking the whole time. When we reached our destination, we silently paid the taxi driver (translation: _I _silently paid the taxi driver) and climbed out. When we turned around, we only saw a small hill with a pine tree on it. But there were some cables near the bottom of the tree for a moment. Then, upon closer inspection, I realized it was a...

"Is that a _dragon?_" asked Sadie.

"Looks like it," I said, "Hopefully it would want to attack."

We wouldn't have gotten that far anyway.

As we approached the tree, I felt some boundary keeping me from going any further. Everyone else couldn't pass either.

"How do we keep going if we can't move?" asked Walt.

Then we heard a voice.

"I, Percy Jackson, give you permission to enter Camp Half Blood."

The boundary vanished. Standing there were six teens, only one of them I recognized.

"Percy," I said, walking up to him, "How are you?"

"Good," he replied.

"Annie," said Sadie, walking up to a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, "What's up?"

"Don't call me Annie," she responded, but still smiled, "And nothing much. You?"

"Just training young magicians, learning magic, killing monsters, and studying Cheese Demons."

"Cheese Demons?" said a boy who looked about a year younger than Percy. He was big and muscular and he looked Chinese.

"Don't ask," said Sadie.

"Anyway, you are probably wondering why we called you here," said Percy.

"Yes, we are," I said.

"One of our campers disappeared," Percy started.

"Dejavu," muttered Annabeth.

"and we don't have a clue where he is. He was last in his workshop, but he vanished pretty much into thin air."

"Show us his workshop."

Annabeth started walking towards a forest, the rest of us following her.

"What does he do?" Sadie asked, "Art?"

"If I ever see Leo painting, I will do a double-take." said a girl who had chocolate brown, choppy hair and eyes that seemed to be more that one color. She was very pretty. I quickly reminded myself that I already had a girlfriend.

"Same," said the boy next to her. He had blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"He actually is a mechanic," said a girl with dark skin and hair and golden eyes, "He can pretty much build anything."

"Can he build a machine to clean someone's room?" asked Sadie.

"Probably."

"A giant snowmaker?"

"I think so."

"How about a hotdog launcher."

"He actually built one once. He had a totally unfair advantage during our annual food fight."

It kept going on like this, when Sadie named some sort of wacky machine, and the girl answered that the camper either could if he tried, or he already made it. This Leo guy must be a really talented mechanic.

We soon stopped at a cliff face. Annabeth turned and faced us.

"Before we continue, I need to know. Who _are _you?"

"I would like to ask the same of you." said Zia.

Both sides were silent, waiting for the other. Finally, I spoke up.

"Fine. I guess it is fair. Do you know those myths of Egyptian gods? Well, they are real."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed the buff Chinese man, "FIRST THERE ARE ROMAN GODS, AND THEN GREEK GODS, AND NOW THERE ARE _EGYPTIAN _GODS!?"

"What do you mean, Roman and Greek gods?" asked Sadie, "Are you saying that they exist?"

"Well, yes," answered the pretty girl, "The gods have affairs with mortals and they have children called demigods. Half mortal, half god. That is what we are. I am Piper, and my mother is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

That explained why she was so pretty. Still, it was a lot to take in.

"My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," said Annabeth.

"I am Jason, and my dad is Jupiter, also known as Zues, king of the gods and Lord of the Skies," said the blonde boy.

"I am Hazel, and my dad is Pluto, also known as Hades, Lord of the Underworld," said the dark skinned girl.

"I am Frank, and my dad is Mars, also known as Ares, god of war," said the Chinese man.

"My dad is Poseidon, god of the sea," said Percy.

We just stared with our mouths open.

"I know it is a lot to take in, but it is the truth," said Annabeth.

"No, we believe you," said Sadie, "It isn't the weirdest thing we have learned. About the Egyptian gods, there is someone called a host for a god. It is when part of a god sort of connected to you. They can give you power and you can talk to them. I was the host and am now the eye of Isis, the goddess of magic and queen of the Egyptian gods. Carter here was the host and is now the eye of Horus, war god and Pharaoh of the gods, and Walt here is currently the host of Anubis, god of funerals."

"Also not the weirdest thing we have heard," said Annabeth, "Still, I had no idea that there was a whole other race of gods. It is amazing."

"And dangerous," added Percy.

"Very," I said.

"Now, you know who we are and we know who you are. Can we see this bloke's workplace?" asked Sadie.

"Sure. Follow me," said Jason.

He pushed on the cliff face, which we soon realized had a secret door. When the door was open, we saw the most amazing workplace I have ever seen.

"Welcome to Bunker Nine," said Jason, "The missing camper spends almost all of his free time here. the weird thing was, once he left us and headed for here. When it was dinner, we all came to get him and we couldn't find him."

"Do you think that he could have run off?" asked Walt.

"That isn't like him," said Annabeth, "and that is not all. We found a half-finished contraption lying around. It is also not like him to just start on something and abandon it."

Sadie closed her eyes, not making a sound. When she opened her eyes, she looked thoughtful.

That's a first.

"I sense some sort of magic. He must have been teleported somewhere with some sort of spell or something of the sort."

"He did have a strange stick," said Frank, "It had weird runes on it, and we have never seen them before."

"Do you think that they were hieroglyphics?" asked Zia.

"No," said Annabeth, "I have read a book on hieroglyphics, and they didn't look anything like them."

"What did it look like?" I asked.

"Just like an ordinary stick, except for the runes," replied Piper.

"It must be a wand," Zia concluded, "It isn't like the wands we have, but that must be what it is."

"You have a wand?" asked Percy.

"Yeah," I responded, "Why the sudden interest?"

"If we could figure out the spell Leo used, we could use your want to cast it and find him!"

"Genius!" exclaimed Annabeth, "I wish I had thought of that!"

"Well, let's get that wand!" said Sadie.

**In the next chapter, we will be back to Leo. I think he will meet Esther in that chapter. please R&R! you are awesome!  
catsrawesome**


	35. Pieces of a Broken Heart

**HI! no reviews, but I love this story so much that I have to keep writing!**

**So we are back to Leo, and we meet our favorite familiar tamer: Esther! I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

I don't think Ding Dong Dell and Al Mamoon could have been any more different than they already were.

In Ding Dong Dell, people wore clothing that wasn't too hot, but covered themselves completely. Those clothes would have made someone sweat in five seconds here. Everyone was wearing some sort of Arabian clothing. The girls were wearing short skirts and shirts that only covered the top of their chest. A lot of the men were wearing light clothing, and most of them weren't wearing shirts. I was considering taking my own shirt off. Almost everyone was wearing some sort of visor.

The black cloak I was wearing was pretty much cooking me alive, so I took it off and put it in my Bottomless bag. There were a few stores I did recognize. The Cawtermaster's store was here, looking identical to the one I bought my wand in. I also saw the Hootique. There was another shop that I recognized from Ding Dong Dell. It was again some sort of bird. The shop must have been Swift Solutions.

Soon, after walking bit, I found the plaza. There were two fountains that were pouring some sort of white liquid. Behind one of the fountains, but definitely not out of site, was a merchant selling something. As I turned in the direction of the merchant, I smelled something delicious. As I got closer to the merchant, the smell got stronger. Soon, I found myself in front of the merchant.

"Good day, sir," the merchant said, "Can I interest you in some Tikka Mahala? It is definitely the best curry around!"

"Sure!" I was definitely still hungry, and I wanted something different than apples and nuts.

"Here you go!"

I was handed a bowl of curry. I paid for it and then sat down on the edge of a fountain. After one single bite, I was hooked. It had to be the most delicious thing I have ever tasted.

When I was finished, I was about to put the bowl in my bag when a drop of the liquid from the fountain fell into the bowl. Curious, I scooped up the drop with my finger and put it in my mouth. I was shocked to discover that the liquid in the fountain was actually milk. I remember King Tom calling the ruler of Al Mamoon the Cowlipha. I hoped that this ruler wasn't an actual cow.

I walked up to the castle. There were two guards positioned in front of the entrance. They had lances and shields, and were wearing blue Arabian clothes.

"Um, excuse me," I said awkwardly to one of the guards, "I am here to see the Cowlipha."

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked me.

"Well, no, but I-"

"Then you may not see the Cowlipha," he snapped at me.

"But I-"

"Now, be gone with you!"

If I wasn't so disappointed, I would have laughed. 'Be gone with you'? This is just getting ridiculous.

"What is going on?"

Another man with a lance, but dressed in yellows and greens, walked towards us. He possesed some sort of authority, because the guards bowed quickly when he approached.

"Abull, we have a young boy here who wants to see the Cowlipha without an appointment!" the guard answered angrily.

The man, Abull, looked at me sternly, but not unkindly.

"I would be happy to help you arrange an appointment. The earliest that you can see her is in a week."

"But sir," I answered, "I have this."

I brought out the note from King Tom and handed it to him. He read it, and then smiled at me.

"Well, this certainly clears things up! Follow me."

He started walking towards the castle. I followed him. After we entered the castle and walked through the hallways, we entered a huge throne room.

It wasn't an ordinary thrown room. For one thing, there wasn't an actual throne. In its place, there was a huge bed. When I say huge, I mean _huge_. It looked like a bed for a giant. Lying in the bed was not a cow like I expected, but a woman. She had red hair and was wearing a huge red dress. I now knew why the bed was so big, for the woman made me feel like an ant. I could have easily fit in her palm. Then I saw horns on her head, and cowbell earrings. I bowed, feeling the need to do so.

"Abull!" she shouted when she saw us.

"Yes, your Moojesty," he said, running up to her.

I almost couldn't contain it. I think that I was right thinking that this is the world of bad puns.

"What brings you here?" the Cowlipha asked him.

"We have a boy here that requests an audience. He even had a note from King Tom giving him permission for an audience."

"I see. Well boy, what is your name?"

"Leo," I said.

"Well Leo, what is it you need?"

"Um, I am heading for Hamelin, and to get there I need a boat. I have heard of this boat called the Sea Cow, but to use it I need permission from you."

"So, you need a boat?"

"Yes, please."

"So polite. I guess that there is no need to refuse. Very well, you may use the boat as you wish. I will just write a letter to the captain allowing you to board."

She waved a hand, and a quill and parchment suddenly appeared. She wrote a note on it and it sailed towards me. I grabbed it.

"You know magic?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do know a few spells. I couldn't help but notice myself that you had a wand. Are you a wizard?"

"Well, yes. I guess."

Dejavu, huh.

"Well then, if that is all you require, then be on your way."

"Thank you," I bowed and then followed Abull out of the castle.

"Thank you for helping me," I told Abull.

"Don't mention it," he replied. When we were out of the castle, he bid me farewell and I started walking to the exit from Al Mamoon. Then I remembered my promise.

I saw a merchant that looked like he was selling bananas. He had dark skin and a short beard. Unlike everyone else in Al Mamoon, he was wearing a white robe and a weird staff. I walked up to him.

"Good evening, sir," he said when I approached him, "Can I interest you in a babana?"

"Um, maybe- wait, did you say 'babana'? Don't you mean 'banana'?"

"No, I mean babana," he replied, amused, "So, can I interest you in anything?"

"Um, maybe later. I was just wondering. Do you know where I can find this man named Rashaad?"

The man smiled.

"Yes. I do."

"Great! Where can I find him?"

"You are looking at him right now."

"Yeah, but- wait, what?"

"My name is Rashaad. Can I help you?"

I quickly recovered from my shock.

"Yes. I need to speak with your daughter, Esther. I have a message for her."

"Of course. She is in the tent behind me."

"Thanks."

I walked into the tent. There were a lot of bananas (babanas. Does it even matter?) and a bunch of other stuff. They looked like spells and a bunch of other stuff that might have been ingredients. There was also a cauldron. That was when I heard a voice.

_Over hills green as the springtime,  
Chasing a lonely cloud, white as snow  
Some day soon, I mean to catch it,  
Hold tight, and up into the sky I'll go_

The voice belonged to a woman. She had a beautiful voice. The song itself was as beautiful as her voice.

_I think of what you told me  
However sad life seems  
That sometimes tears  
Can turn to dreams_

_If I could only be with you once more,  
And hold you tightly to my heart  
We could walk this road together,  
And never, ever be apart  
Each and every heart will be healed,  
On our journey through another world_

I listened to the lyrics. It didn't make a lot of sense, but it must have something to do with this world, and maybe _my _world. I followed the sound of the voice until I found the singer.

She was wearing purple and pink clothes that looked like traveling clothes. She looked about sixteen and had long blonde hair plaited back in a braid. She was sitting at a desk with while holding a quill. I quietly approached her.

"That sounds beautiful," I said when I was right behind her.

The girl yelped and jumped ten feet in the air. She was breathing heavily and had a hand over her heart.

"Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry!"

"No, don't be sorry. You just startled me."

"I didn't mean to. I just couldn't help hearing you. The song, what is it?"

"Oh this?" she held up a piece of paper that had the lyrics on it, "It's nothing. I just had an idea for a song and I am working on it."

"You _wrote _that?" I said incredulously.

"Yeah. I am still working on the lyrics."

"Can I hear more."

"Um, ok."

She took a deep breath and continued the song.

_Down the years, over the ages,  
Bonds from a secret past reach through  
Life is grasped, one soul is chosen,  
Once again a child is born anew_

_Deep in the heart of darkness  
Where cold despair is found  
The call of hope, may yet resound_

She stopped.

"No, go on," I encouraged her.

"That is all I have so far," she said quietly.

"It is beautiful. What is it about?"

"It is based on a true story about a boy who went on a journey to saved his mother, who died. It is saying that even though she is dead, she is still with him."

A feeling of sadness overcame me. Someone else lost his mother.

I don't know what overcame me. It must have been that stupid blessing. But I suddenly started singing, feeling like an idiot.

_I close my eyes, and you are here,  
Your smiling face shines down on me  
I am alone, but never lonely,  
You're by my side, and I can clearly see  
That though the road into tomorrow is long,  
My mind is clear, my heart is strong_

I closed my eyes. A vision suddenly overcame me. I saw myself in the workshop. I saw the flames encasing the building. I saw Gaea. I heard her laughter as my mother died in the fire.

When I opened my eyes, I saw back in the tent. The girl looked at me with wonder and excitement.

"That is perfect! I will just put it here. Then there will be an instrumental and the chorus will repeat. Genius!"

She quickly wrote down the lyrics and then turned to face me.

"Did you come up with those lyrics?"

"Um," I said, embarrassed, "I guess."

"Can I use them for my song?"

"Well, you already did. But sure, you can use them."

"Thank you! Oh, by the way, why are you here in the first place? Do you want some babanas? If you do, just visit my father out there."

"Father? Oh, you must be Esther!"

'Yup, that's me," said Esther with a smile.

"Well then, I have a message for you. It is from Old Father Oak."

"Old Father Oak? I haven't seen him in a while. How is he?"

"He is doing great. He just wanted to say 'hi' to you."

"I am glad to hear that. Hey, is that a wand? Are you a wizard?"

"That had to be the tenth time someone asked me that," I said, laughing, "And yes, I am."

"Do you have a familiar?" she said, catching me off guard.

"Yes. I do. Come out, Rose!"

Rose jumped out of my chest, looking at Esther with wide eyes.

"How long have you had her?" asked Esther.

"I just got her recently," I replied.

"That is incredible, because she is at her highest level!"

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"It means that she can't get any better at fighting, and that she is ready for Metamorphosis!"

"What is Metamorphosis?"

"It is when a familiar is able to transform into a better and more powerful version of itself!"

"Wow," I said, "How does it do that?"

"Well, first you need to give it this."

She pulled out a small yellow orb.

"This is a moon drop. Watch this."

She dropped the moon drop in front of Rose, who immediately ate it. Soon, she started growling, holding her paw to her head. She then glowed. When the glowing subsided, Rose had changed. Instead of being completely black, the fur around her eyes was white and her snout was a lighter black. Her eyes weren't as wide as they were before. She was still wearing her white pants and belt, but instead of an orange shirt she was wearing a yellow vest that only covered her chest, leaving her stomach exposed.

"A Cutpurrse?" I said.

"Yup! So you are familiar with this type of familiars!"

She laughed at her joke.

"Yes. I love familiars! I think that the many forms are so cool and how they attack and their appearance and tricks and-"

"Wow, and I thought that _I _was the one obsessed with familiars!"

"Do you have one?"

"Yup! Come out boy!"

A bird came out of her chest. It was a purple bird with heavy eyebrows, a golden staff, and some feathers sticking out from his head. It was wearing a green shirt and a white and golden vest with some sort of emulates. I recognized it at a Fluorongo. It, along with the Electrongo, is the most powerful familiar of the Drongo species.

"Is he fully Metamorphosised?" I asked her.

"Yup! His name is Gogo! Say 'hi' Gogo!"

Gogo waved his staff in greeting. I laughed.

"So, did you come to Al Mamoon only to deliver the message?" Esther asked me.

"No. I had to talk to the Cowlipha to get permission to use the Sea Cow, a ship in Castaway Cove."

"Why didn't you just come to me? I already have permission and would have gladly let you use the ship!"

My jaw fell. I just stared at her, dumbstruck.

"Well, did you get permission?"

"Yes. I am going to head to Castaway Cove soon."

"Can I come with you?" she asked me eagerly.

"Why do you want to come?" I asked her, bewildered.

"It's an adventure! Besides, I am supposed to meet someone near Castaway Cove! It has been a while."

"Well then, sure! I don't see why not."

She smiled.

"Well then, let's go!"

Esther grabbed the paper with the lyrics and a beautiful harp. Gogo returned to her heart, and Rose returned to mine. We exited the tent.

"Dad," Esther said to Rashaad, "I am heading to Castaway Cove!"

"Is he coming already?" he asked her.

"Yup!"

"Well, say hello for me!"

"I will!"

We exited Al Mamoon and continued south.

"Anyway, you know my name, but what's yours?"

"I'm Leo."

"Well then Leo, where do you live?"

I hesitated.

"Actually, I am not really from around here. You see..."

"Look out!"

I turned around just in time to encounter a Turbandit (a tiny, purple familiar that had a turban so big that it looked like a mushroom) and a Green Buncher (it pretty much resembled a bunch of unripe babanas). Gogo immediately hopped out of Esther's heart and performed a trick.

_Thunderspark. _

An orange orb of energy hovered above the monsters. Bolts of electricity hit the beasts. They were instantly killed.

"Too easy," said Esther as Gogo jumped back into her heart.

I just stared at her.

"That was incredible!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks. I would suggest not taking Rose out for a few battles. When a familiar Metamorphosises, they go back to level one, but become better quickly. Soon, it will be better than before!"

"Cool! And don't worry about that. I can fight."

"I am glad to hear that. Do you use spells?"

"Sometimes, but I mostly fight using my familiar and my dagger."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure! Let's just wait to be attacked instead of welcoming a battle."

"But if you welcome a battle, you can gain the upper hand, which can be really useful. Watch this."

Esther slowed her pace. Soon, we saw another Turbandit, this time accompanied by a Clubber Cub. Esther snuck up on it and suddenly attacked it. I felt time slowing down and took out my dagger. The beasts were unable to attack, like I wasn't able to attack when I got surprised and attacked by the monsters. I immediately threw my dagger and it pieced the Clubber Cub in the chest, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. As the Turbandit attacked me, I changed my dagger into hammer form and hit it on the head. It also disappeared.

"You are an amazing fighter!" said Esther.

"Thanks. Where I am from, we take training _very _seriously."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, where are you from again?"

I silently cursed myself.

"Um, I am actually..."

I took a deep breath.

"I am from another world."

**Please please please review! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	36. Journey to Castaway Cove

**Hi! I got two reviews! YAY! They were both from THE OMEGA TITAN. I know you requested the point of view from Apophis, but he won't be bothering them. But don't worry. I will definitely give them a huge problem *evil laugh***

**So anyway, just an FYI: this takes place three years after the end of Ni No Kuni, so the White Witch is defeated and Queen Cassiopeia is not evil. that makes Esther and Oliver 16, and I am guessing that Swaine is either 24 or 25 (I am making him 25), because it mentions in the game that Marcassin is about 20, and Swaine is a few years older, so I just used logic. If I am wrong, please correct me. **

**So anyway, here is the chapter when we meet another one of our favorite characters (see if you can guess). I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

I thought she wouldn't believe me.

She did look shocked at first, but then realization dawned on her.

"Is this true?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said, not looking her in the eye.

She stared at me in a way that would have made Annabeth proud. She had blue eyes instead of grey eyes, but that only made them a little less menacing.

"And you learned magic all by yourself?" she asked me.

"Well, sort of. I was given a wand from a close friend of mine, and I accidentally cast the spell 'Gateway'. I already knew how to fight, so I managed to kill a lot of the beasts. I didn't have money or food, and I learned that what was left of the monsters provided both. I figured that tougher beasts provide more of each, and the woods to the north of Ding Dong Dell-"

"You mean the Deep Dark Woods?" Esther interrupted.

This time, I couldn't control myself. I laughed.

"Is that place seriously called the 'Deep Dark Woods'?" I said between giggles.

Esther looked confused.

"Yes," she replied, "Why is that so funny?"

"I'm sorry," I chuckled, "It just sounds so ridiculous!"

I had another laughing fit before I managed to regain myself.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! Anyway, the Deep Dark Woods," I giggled a little at the name, "probably had tougher monsters, which meant more food and money. So I went there and met Old Father Oak. He gave me food and the Wizard's Companion, which is a spell book."

I took out my book from my Bottomless Bag.

"Is it a completed version?" asked Esther.

"Yup!" I said. I allowed the book to float in front of me and I held my hand over it. The book turned to the familiar section of the book and stopped on the page describing the Drongo species.

"You are really getting the hang of this magic stuff," she said, "Do you use magic where you are from?"

"Well," I said, I little reluctant to tell her, "A little."

"Cool! Well, obviously you can, but can a lot of other people do it?"

"Not a lot," I replied, "but some of them."

"Well, anyway, go on with the story!"

"Old Father Oak told me about a city called Hamelin, which is a city full of machines. I decided that I will journey to Hamelin. So in return for helping me, Old Father Oak asked me two favors. One of them was to use the spell 'Form Familiar' as soon as I get a new wand."

"Why do you need a new wand?"

"Well, when I got here, a bunch of weird animals with brown fur and horns stampeded towards me."

"Those must have been Ulk."

"Oh. Anyway, I hit the ground and dropped my wand. I didn't get hurt, but my wand got snapped in two. Also, the other favor was to say 'hi' to you from him. So I went to Ding Dong Dell and got a wand. I performed 'Form Familiar' and Rose was formed. But somehow, the king, King Tom, lost his crown, which I found. I was granted an audience, and in return for finding his crown, I was given a note that would allow me an audience with the Cowlipha. I then journeyed through the Golden Grove and through the Shimmering Sands. I got to Al Mamoon and talked to the Cowlipha, who gave me permission to use the Sea Cow to get to Hamelin. And then I found your father and then you and, well, you pretty much know what happen since then."

"That is quite a tale," Esther said.

"I know right? Anyway, are we going to Castaway Cove or what?"

"Yeah! We are-"

She suddenly stopped and looked towards the sun, which was high in the sky, telling us that it was the middle of the afternoon.

"I'm late!" she suddenly exclaimed. She started running through the dessert. We soon saw green grass, signaling the end of the Shimmering Sands. When we reached the grassy area, the salty smell of the ocean filled my nostrils. We were in a peninsula, and the landscape rough and bumpy. By now, I was used to the completely flat landscapes of the Rolling Hills and the Shimmering Sands, so I tripped often. Esther just kept running ahead of me. That is, until we got attacked.

I let out a cry of shock. Attacking us were two Purrloiners. I was reluctant to attack, because my familiar used to be Purrloiner. Esther didn't have any trouble though, and she easily took them out.

"Are you ok?" she asked me when both beasts disappeared.

I nodded, even though it was clear that I _wasn't _ok.

"Don't worry. I understand. It took me a while before I mustered the courage to kill another Drongo."

"I'm fine," I said.

We encountered a bunch of other Purrloiners, and after three attacks from them did was I able to strike some blows. Unlike Rose, they had a wild look to their eyes, which made it easier for me. We also encountered other familiars like Hog-Goblins (they pretty much look like their name. They are green pigs that look a little like Goblins. They wore blue dresses for some weird reason and fought with a club), Wambats (the only way to describe them would be demented bats), and Monoliths (creepy tombstone-like creatures with the legs and feet of a chicken and scary eyes and teeth. Why tombstones have teeth I will never and probably don't want to know). I saw Castaway Cove at the edge of the peninsula. I could see the docks and boats from here.

Instead of heading towards Castaway Cove, we headed for a peninsula next to Castaway Cove (a peninsula in a peninsula. Hilarious). There dwelled two new kinds of beasts: Tu-Whits (baby-blue owls) and Shonkey-Honkers (curious little purple creatures with a horn for a beak and a music note for a tail). Esther stopped in the middle of the peninsula, catching her breath.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her, "Castaway Cove is over there."

"Wait for it," she said. She glanced at the sun in the sky and then back. We waited for about half an hour. Right when I was about to suggest going to Castaway Cove and returning later, the space in front of us started to glow. I immediately saw the symbol for 'Gateway'. The light grew brighter. Then it started to fade. When the light completely disappeared, standing in its place was a boy about my age. He had blue eyes a darker shade that Esther's and orange hair. His outfit consisted of a blue shirt that went down a little above his knees, white pants, and a red cape. He was holding a Bottomless bag, a Wizard's Companion identical to mine, and a wand that was golden and blue. Its top had two golden wings (metal wings, not real wings) that extended on either side. In the top of the wand were three hollows that contained three stones: a red one, a blue one, and a yellow one. I knew that from one look at it that the wand was more than twice as powerful as my own wand.

The boy gazed at his surroundings and then his eyes settled on Esther. He grinned broadly and ran up to hug her. Esther responded with even more enthusiasm than he did.

"I have missed you!" Esther said when they broke apart.

"Same," the boy said, "You have no idea how boring it is over there! Sure, building and designing cars with Phil is fun, but besides that there is nothing exciting to do!"

Cars. This boy must be from the same world I am from.

"Oh! This is Leo," said Esther, gesturing to me. I waved sheepishly.

"Leo, meet Oliver!"

**Please R&R! I love hearing from you! you are awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	37. Discontinued

**HI everyone.**

**I think I am going to discontinue this story. No one is reviewing, and I personally don't think that it is that good.**

**To anyone who is actually reading this, thank you for actually bothering. To anyone who reviewed, thank you for caring.**

**That is, if you even care in the first.**

**Bye. I might retry this story. Maybe.**

**catsrawesome**


End file.
